


To The End

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: The town was small in size as well as mind. The forest was huge and swallowed it whole. What lived within did not hesitate to do the same. Until one night when everything changes.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. The Hunt

Waiting. It was the worst part of the hunt. She had to wait, watching carefully for her moment to strike. Timing mattered. She couldn't afford to allow her prey to make a noise. If it did, she would no doubt have more to deal with. They would attack in defense of their own. So as much as she was impatient, she had to wait. She stayed crouched low, hidden but ready to pounce from the cover the foliage offered. All it took was one misstep, one mistake, and she had her meal. Her focused gaze never left her mark. Her body tensed subtly as soon as she spotted an opening. _Come closer._

She held in a frustrated growl, her body tensing further with anticipation. _Closer._

Her prey was now in reach. On instinct she sprang forward, claws held at the ready. They flashed through the air at lethal speed in two quick swipes. Blood arced through the air to paint the ground. The attack was so sudden, so precise, that there was no time to react let alone comprehend what was happening. Her prey fell dead at her feet with a final arterial spray.

Now was the tricky part. She had to decide if she would remain vulnerable while sating her hunger now or risk being seen carrying her meal home. Her stomach grumbled a protest against the latter, eyes locked on the blood drenching the surrounding dirt. She crouched down and reached for a limb, her strength easily tearing it free. She brought the bloody and torn flesh to her mouth and took a tearing bite out of it. Her teeth stripped the flesh with ease.

She purred her pleasure, savoring the rich meat. She continued to devour the portion in seconds before reaching for more, but she halted at the crack of a twig in the distance. An intrusive scent came to her on the wind and she snarled a warning when the threat approached. _Too close._

A gasp, a shouted curse, and then the drawing of a weapon. She regretted holding off on a meal. Now that she was interrupted, she would have to abandon her kill. What a waste. Or, perhaps she could attempt an escape with it.

She quickly hauled the body off the ground and leapt for a nearby tree. Her pursuer was only momentarily startled by the sudden movement, but the gun was put to use seconds later. The loud bang rang in her ears. She winced at the sound as much as the burning pain that lanced through her back. _Run. Hide._

She launched her catch up into the dense branches above, a decoy and a hope that it would remain there so that she could return for it when it was safe to retrieve it. Another shot rang out, taking the bait. She didn't waste anymore time and jumped to the next available tree. Her assailant gave chase, shouting once more.

Her instincts were on overdrive, focused on survival. Because of the primal shift she was unable to understand what was being said. Another crack from a different direction caught her off guard and she paid for it with a surge of pain in her side. She yelped, fumbling, but managed to cling to the branch she hung from. The exchanged commands and planning happening below her were tuned out in order to concentrate. She started to climb as high as she was able, careful not to grab the thin branches. Once she couldn't advance any higher, she scouted for a destination. She spotted the perfect perch and readied herself. With a lot of effort, she launched herself through the air.

The echo of a gun going off and the tearing of her chest, inches from her heart, caused her to careen off course. She landed poorly, barely catching hold of the desired branch. The force yanked harshly at her arm and set her injuries ablaze. With a growl she forced herself up until she was sitting on the branch, secure.

She pressed a hand to her chest injury, and it came away wet with blood. _Hide. Go. Now._

She took a moment to track the nuisances, and then planned accordingly. She traveled across the branches without a sound, slowly gaining ground. She listened as the confusion below worsened and smirked in triumph when she eventually lost them altogether. But now she was injured as well as hungry. Her existance might be beyond a human's comprehension, but she still required sustenance and a healthy body. She was a long way off from her stashed kill, but she was in no condition to hunt down another. So, she had no choice but to double back. She made her way through the trees, remaining cautious enough not to overexert herself or she wouldn't make it back without collapsing.

She traveled with an active gaze, watching for any sign of returned danger. She already made the mistake of thinking her presence was enough of a threat and was injured for her foolishness. They were getting bolder over the years. She had to be more careful in the future. She couldn't afford to underestimate them again. She paused for a moment to breathe in, scenting the freshly spilled blood close by. Her senses zeroed in and her blood lust wiped out all semblance of patience and control. She took the next several branches with haste, not seeing the error of grabbing a branch that had endured one too many harsh storms. It promptly snapped under her weight and she was ruthlessly taken down by gravity.

She tried to slow her descent, but she still hit the ground with force. Her leg gave out with a wrenching crack when she landed on it wrong. She cried out at the sudden sting of pain and rolled off the new injury. Now that she was on her back, she could see the shadowy figure that was her meal and glared bitterly. She failed so close to her prize. She forced herself to her feet with a huff and leaned on the tree trunk, careful not to put too much pressure on the wounded leg. There was no way she could climb the tree now. She wasn't worried about starvation, but she wasn't looking forward to hours of healing on an empty stomach.

Reluctantly, she let herself slide to the ground, ever vigilant in case her weakened state attracted enemies. There had been more than one to deal with this time. They had to have been actively looking for her to be so prepared. They hadn't even flinched when they caught sight of her, as so many had done before. _Bolder. Yes. But stupid. Easy to kill._

Her stomach rumbled once more, but there was nothing she could do to put it at ease. She was too tired to make the trip home so soon. She would be expending too much energy only for the reward of comfort. Then she would have to venture back out for her meal. It was better to stay put until she was able to climb and only move when danger was spotted. With her mind made up she allowed it to wander. Soon, she was dozing off. She jumped awake several minutes later at the sound of light steps closing in on her. Her senses branched out, collecting information. A slim form. _Female._

The tread wasn't swift. _Inexperienced._

A different scent than the others she encountered. _Softer._

She inhaled deeply, enticed by the scent and gathering new information. _Young. Delicious. Easy._

She growled low, anxious at the opportunity presented to her. _Gullible._

She could work with that. She forced her body to relax into a slump against the base of the tree. She let out a few pitiful moans, and sure enough, her meal came running. She licked her lips. She would savor this one.

It wasn't every day when one so young crossed her path. They were usually well guarded and never allowed out once the sun set. _Yes. Savor it._

She smirked and patiently waited.


	2. Meeting

Another opportunity. Her new target just needed to wander closer.

"Hello? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" the soft voice questioned. Such a soothing tone. It surprised her. It was a long enough pause to allow the young woman closer. _Attack now._

But she couldn't. She knew this one. She had watched her from time to time. She found her intriguing. Because unlike the others of her kind, she cared. She had watched the young woman from afar for so long that she had no choice but to conclude that she was the best humanity had to offer. The human was now close enough to discern the concerned expression she wore. It was enough to earn a response.

"I was injured. It was an accident. We thought we saw the creature and chased it into the woods. We lost it but I was caught in the crossfire. I told them to leave me here and go on," she explained.

"You were in the hunting party? Sorry, but I've never seen you around," the young woman said, confusion in her tone. Her hesitation toward the situation was clear and it made her stop in place. _Curious but cautious._

Her instincts pressed on her patience once more. She was still so hungry.

"I understand. After all, everyone seems to mistake me for my grandmother. She's been gone for a while now."

Suddenly, brown eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're her. The one they talk about living in the cottage at the edge of town. We're forbidden from going near. You've never left your house, so we all thought your grandmother still owned it. So, it's just you now?" the girl rambled, slowly crouching down. She repressed a warning growl at the human's proximity. Instead, she focused on answering.

"Yes. The rest of my family were chased out. One by one."

Sadness registered in the brown eyes studying her. A hand came up to comfort, but a reproachful glare forced it back down. She actually looked like she cared.

"I'm sorry. I know the tales," she mumbled.

A raised brow was her only response.

"I heard…I was told to stay away from your family. Everyone thinks that you are cursed or that you are creatures in human disguises. They talk of strange rituals and cannibalism. Is all that really true?" the girl questioned, voice wavering just barely.

She seemed partly curious and partly afraid of the truth. _Beguile her. An easy meal._

She played up being annoyed and shook her head.

"Is that what you think?" she asked. The girl flinched.

"Not me. But everyone else does."

"My family had no choice but to become recluses. Because of those stories we were shunned. All we wanted was to be left alone. But instead we were chased off or starved for food when we couldn't leave our house," she snapped, unable to stop herself from verbally lashing out. Shame caused the young woman to look away.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

It was only a whisper, but it was still heard.

"That isn't enough."

"I know. Let me try to make amends. I'll start with my name. I'm Victoria. It's nice to finally meet you," she greeted. The offered hand was ignored. Touch was a dangerous thing. The warmth and softness of pliable flesh would undo her carefully constructed control.

"Jade. I reserve the right to withhold judgement until I decide whether I can trust you or not," she replied evenly. Victoria nodded, agreeing. Her hand dropped.

"I understand. Will you at least let me help you get home? Do you need your injuries cared for? Are they serious?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the multitude of questions tumbling from the young woman's mouth.

"You can help me get home, but I won't require anything else."

She gave no room for miscommunication.

"I don't mind being seen helping someone with your…reputation."

It was meant as a casual statement, said just as Victoria offered her hand once more.

"A reputation those you associate with have given me," Jade reminded her. Victoria nodded.

"I know. They probably won't change their minds. But we're trying to work past that now. Right?" she asked, gesturing between them. Jade looked her over. Her instincts still pushed to take advantage and tear into her. But there was also a part of her that leaned toward wanting to accept the proverbial olive branch. So, she slowly reached out and gripped the human's hand. Instantly, she was assaulted by the rush of blood running beneath the thin surface of flesh meeting her own. It warmed her cold hand with its heat. If Victoria noticed how cool her touch was, she didn't comment. _So close._

Jade swallowed and grit her sharpening teeth.

"Right," she forced out. She made sure to mumble her reply, hiding the subtle change that the connection between them had caused. Victoria smiled, bright and ecstatic. She pulled Jade to her feet and was ready to provide support, steadying her. In all honesty, she didn't need it. She was already almost completely healed. Luckily, their conversation kept her occupied so that she wasn't reminded as often about her rising hungry state. They started walking in silence, but it was quickly broken when the young human started talking again.

"We can be friends. I could visit you and bring food so that you don't have to go out as often. Maybe we can go for a walk in the woods, so you won't get lonely," Victoria suggested hopefully. Jade scoffed at the idea.

"One step at a time," she warned, hiding it within a light reprimand. Victoria wasn't fooled. It seemed to put an end to her drive to ramble as well. Soon, they were standing outside the cottage at the edge of town. Jade's only safe haven away from the humans. Victoria froze next to her, eyes taking in the small but formidable structure.

"I've never set foot here. I wasn't allowed. I shouldn't even be here now," she spoke, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Too late for that," Jade commented. She shrugged off the human's hand and made a show of hobbling forward.

"They call you an unnatural creature."

Jade paused. It was muttered, as if Victoria was ashamed to admit it.

"And you wonder why I don't show my face. Why I find it hard to trust," Jade remarked, remaining in place with her back to Victoria. Never had she willingly turned her back to a human before. But somehow, she knew this one was different. She would have to further prove herself if she didn't want to become Jade's next meal. Victoria's gaze fell to the ground, staring at her boots. It was only for a few seconds before she looked up again.

She reached out and rested a hand on Jade's shoulder. She tensed and turned away, fast enough to throw off the offensive touch. Warm brown locked with deep azure. There was a determined spark in them that spoke directly to the highly competitive and possessive creature. Jade's whole frame tensed, waiting for something to happen. Sensing it. But then it passed when Victoria smiled, small and meek.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," she vowed. Jade's brows rose, surprised but mostly entertained. This human had guts.

"Sure you will," she dismissed, speaking it with finality. It wouldn't do to encourage her. Jade then turned away to go inside. She never once looked back. Safe inside familiar darkness, Jade let her defenses down and began to think. The silly human was clearly serious in her resolve. Genuine. What did she hope to accomplish? A friend?

Jade laughed sardonically at the very idea. Was she trying to get herself killed? Because that's where she was headed. This couldn't end well. Or at least not for the human. Jade's stomach growled a reminder and she sighed. She really needed to eat if she was going to entertain the notion of actively interacting with a meal. At least for a little while. It might be fun to toy with her first. Something new to try.

The human held her interest for now. It was just enough to preserve her life. There was something else there besides curious interest that piqued Jade's attention, because it even caught the attention of her beast. The reaction Jade had to the hard look in Victoria's eyes. She growled low. She wanted to explore whatever that was, to find a reason. To do that, she had to take the human up on her offer of companionship. It would be hard to behave herself, but she was too invested to give up on it now.


	3. Tales

The door slammed shut on the cottage and she was gone from sight. Victoria took a moment to think over what happened. For being a rumored dangerous creature, Jade was pretty nice. Well, not nice, but definitely not vicious. She did get an odd feeling from her though, as if she somehow knew she was in the presence of danger. Victoria wandered back into town, deep in thought. She was pulled back to the present when she came upon the town's oldest resident and local storyteller, Sikowitz.

He was supposedly the last of those who witnessed any proof of the creature. He was joined by a few others, all of them gathered around the central fire to hear him speak. She was surprised to see a few children among them, because his stories weren't exactly tailored for them to hear. Which was why the young adults favored them. Victoria took a seat next to one of the town's shop owners and looked to Sikowitz, ready to hear what he had to say today.

"You're out late," the man next to her commented. She nodded. It was true. She was. She wasn't usually out at this time. Her father didn't like any of his family members out late, for fear of the creature getting them. They didn't know much about it, besides having a connection to the family they outcast. The only real fact they had was that it tore living things to shreds and came out at night. Was it because it was averse to sunlight, or was the cover of night aiding its hunt? If people learned and understood more about it then maybe something could be done. But they didn't want anything to do with it.

"Yes."

Her reply was simple and even, letting him know that he was correct, but that she wasn't planning on heading home anytime soon. He sighed.

"Don't let your father catch you during perimeter check," he cautioned. She nodded, eyes still on the storyteller. He had just finished a tale she didn't bother to listen to, seeing as she missed most of it already. But he was starting a new one. She was disappointed when it was just about the foundation of the town. She heard that one too many times before. Especially since her father was the mayor.

"Excuse me," she stated, raising her voice and her hand. She got Sikowitz's attention as well as the whole circle.

"Yes, Miss Vega?" Sikowitz responded. He looked to her with a bit of a knowing smile. She had been known to be far too curious for her own good and he was one of the few who knew all too well. With everyone's eyes on her she fidgeted nervously, but it wasn't going to stop her from getting answers.

"Can you tell the tale of the creature that stalks these woods?"

People gasped, some shook their heads, and the kids stared with wide eyes. Only the young adults her age looked interested. Sikowitz hummed thoughtfully before nodding.

"I haven't told that one in a while. All right! I would be glad to!"

He seemed excited to share, while the older townsfolk stood to leave. With more open spots available, she sat with her peers to hear better.

"Good one, Victoria. I've been waiting to hear this one for a long time, but my parents won't tell me," said the young man next to her. She smiled. Beckett Oliver. He was training to be a hunter and protector like his father. His best friend Andre was sitting on his other side. He was also in training. The two had grown up inseparable since they were children. The only other two left were Robert and Catarina. They were a ridiculous couple that married as soon as they could and bickered over the most foolish things.

But they still loved each other and were still together despite it. Victoria liked them because they weren't like the other adults in town. They retained a sense of immaturity that kept them young and lively. She was the local seamstress and he was the local baker. Their dog Rex was the only domesticated animal around, besides the livestock. He was very loud and always energetic. It made him somewhat of a nuisance unless Robbie put his foot down.

"Where shall I start?" Sikowitz wondered, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"When was the creature first spotted?" Victoria questioned, unable to wait any longer.

"Ah, yes. About three hundred years ago it was first recorded. But it was first spotted here, oh around a hundred years ago. So they say, these creatures were created as protectors during the witch trials," Sikowitz began.

"Witches? Really? Those poor people were wrongly accused of witchcraft. There's no such thing," Beck scoffed. Sikowitz frowned at him, hands on his hips.

"I'm telling the story Mr. Oliver. Now, are you going to listen or leave the rest of us to hear it without you?"

Everyone snickered and Beck looked properly scolded. He scowled, embarrassed, but nodded all the same.

"Good. Now, where was I?" Sikowitz said.

"They were created to be protectors," Victoria spoke up helpfully. Sikowitz nodded.

"Right. The witches made them to protect. Some say they were summoned from the very bowels of hell," he explained.

"So what are they exactly?" Victoria asked. Sikowitz shrugged.

"No one really knows what they are. Just that they aren't human, and their abilities vary. They're incredibly deadly and that's enough to keep anyone away," he replied. Victoria was not satisfied.

"But then how were witches still executed? With supernatural protectors they should have been safe," she pointed out.

"Not all witches could create them, I wager. I'm pretty sure some survived and are still around, hiding," Sikowitz guessed, yet his answer was certain.

"And the creatures?" Andre spoke up nervously, eyes darting around.

"Them too. But most could be wandering without those that created them. I think they were created without age limit which means some could still be around from that time while others are younger. Seeing as our hunting parties do more than find food for us, I would say they weren't invincible. Just hard to kill," he elaborated.

"Are we really just supposed to believe all this? Where did you even get such knowledge on the subject?" Robert questioned, visibly shaken despite not wanting to put stock in the possibility of monsters.

"Just like this. Tales handed down from those older. I choose to believe them because I've experienced things. If you choose not to believe, then that is your choice," he answered. Victoria thought of Jade. She was either a witch or a creature. Her family were either shunned for witchcraft or shunned for being the result of it.

"What about the cottage on the outskirts of town?" she asked next. Everyone stilled at the mention of the town shut-in.

"From what I was told by my grandfather back when the town was established, the West family kept to themselves. They didn't really socialize. They wore strange charms and dark clothes. In some rare cases when someone trusted them, they extended the help of their craft and cured maladies of all sorts. Of course, only for the few without the means to seek medical help or those whose medical treatments weren't working," Sikowitz told her.

"And were they really cured?" Victoria asked, curious.

"Yes."

"How?" Beckett demanded suddenly.

"Young man, how am I to tell you that? I'm not a witch and so I don't know their ways. Though I greatly respect it. I'm ashamed we shunned such people so close to nature. Their abilities should have been seen as a gift," he replied, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"We're afraid of what we don't understand," Catarina remarked quietly. Sikowitz nodded in agreement.

"What happened to them?" Victoria asked, bringing the conversation back to the West family. Sikowitz understood who she was asking about.

"My father said he saw an old woman around the cottage for some time. Only recently that has changed. I'm sure you know."

Victoria did know because she saw her too. Jade. Never did she think she would actually meet her one day.

"So the creature that was seen here, is it one that was created by the Wests' or did it wander from somewhere else?" Victoria wondered. Sikowitz let out a loud exhale.

"So many questions! I'm not sure. My grandfather claimed to have seen the creature a few times while out in the woods. Whether it's the same one or different or multiple, I do not know," Sikowitz answered. Victoria sighed. Everyone else saw that as the end and got up to leave. But Victoria stayed. She still had so many questions left unanswered. Sikowitz seemed to know because he moved over to sit next to her.

"You've never been this curious before. What spurred it?" he inquired.

"I met her," Victoria replied, almost a whisper. She was afraid someone would overhear. Sikowitz didn't look surprised. He only nodded sagely, as if he understood.

"Talk to her," he suggested.

"What? I couldn't possibly-" she tried to deny.

"Ask her your questions and you'll know more than anyone. It's possible she allowed interaction because she's lonely and needs a friend. Just ask her," Sikowitz cut in, insistent. Victoria stared at his earnest expression and couldn't decide if his advice was crazy or genius, so she only nodded. Just then, a wide hand clamped down heavily on her shoulder. She looked to see her father standing over her.

"You're out past curfew," he stated, terse. She ducked her head.

"I'm sorry father," she mumbled.

"She got caught up in the tales. It's my fault Mr. Vega," Sikowitz said, vouching for her. He raised a brow.

"She should know better. Come on, Victoria. Your sister is visiting, and you've missed most of her stay," he reminded her. Victoria groaned. That was the point of taking the long walk, to get out of the house, away from her sister and her fiancé. And then she found Jade. She had to see her again. Sikowitz was right. She had to find answers to her questions.

"Okay father," she complied, letting him pull her along. She glanced back at Sikowitz standing by the fire. They exchanged a look, and then he was turning away to put out the fire.


	4. The Start

Victoria waited patiently, but tonight was the night. She planned everything carefully. She waited until her father returned from perimeter check and met him in the living room when he got home. She convinced him she was having trouble sleeping and got him to read to her like he used to back when she was a child. It was a cheap shot, but she knew it would soften him so that once she feigned sleep, he would go to bed peaceful and she could slip out easier.

Their small town was without criminals, except for the odd stolen food items here and there when things got hard. But everyone knew each other. No one was a stranger, and everyone could be trusted. The one exception being the one Victoria was going to sneak out to go see. The one who could actually harm her. But she had to get to the bottom of things. She couldn't allow rumors to sway her decisions anymore. Jade could be dangerous, or she could simply be alone and shunned for false accusations. Victoria would never know unless she found out for herself.

So here she was, standing outside the forbidden cottage. She hadn't been even close since that fateful day a week ago. She stared through the dark at the door, staying rooted to the spot at the end of the cobblestone pathway. She hadn't quite thought this far. She honestly believed she would have been caught by now. She paced back and forth, not looking away. There were no lights on inside so she must be asleep. But if the rumors were true, she wasn't. Did that mean she was out there now? A chill settled on her and she shivered.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice spoke close to her, a cold hand gripping her upper arm. She yelped, jumping a foot in the air, but her feet wouldn't respond so she couldn't run. This would be how she perished. But then there was a light chuckle and her arm was released. Jade stepped into her line of sight, smirk in place.

"I scared you," she stated, amused.

"Of course you scared me, sneaking around like that!" Victoria retorted. Jade canted her head.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one sneaking around. I was out on my evening stroll through the woods."

Victoria glanced at the surrounding trees then looked Jade over the best she could in the dim lighting. Jade noticed her studious gaze and crossed her arms.

"You'll find no blood on me, if that's what you're looking for," she remarked. She said it so casually and without accusation, but Victoria still flinched.

"I-I wasn't…" she muttered uselessly. Jade waved a dismissive hand.

"I don't care. I'm more interested in what you're doing snooping around my house. I don't take kindly to nosey trespassers," she subtly warned. Victoria thought she heard a small growl hidden within the words. Jade's instincts were on high alert. She had smelled the girl miles away and ran back home. She wanted to keep her guard up, but she was truly curious why the young woman had turned up. _A trap._

No, Jade would believe it if it was anyone else. But not Victoria. She let out a breath and fixed an unwavering gaze on the fidgeting human standing before her, wringing her hands nervously.

"I just wanted to talk. I wanted to get to know you."

The confession was not what Jade expected to hear and Victoria was a bit surprised herself that she managed to get the words out at all. But Jade's wide eyes quickly narrowed in suspicion.

"Why now? Why do you even care?" she snapped.

"Because no one else does. I'm sick of them treating you like a monster. Like you aren't someone with a personality. With likes, dislikes, and feelings."

Victoria wore an expression of righteous fury. She meant what she said. Jade was almost left speechless.

"Why are you so sure they're wrong? I'm not as innocent as you believe me to be," Jade told her, taking a step closer. Victoria refused to be cowed. In fact, she forced herself not to react.

"I'm here for no other reason than my own curiosity and desire to befriend you," Victoria admitted. Now Jade was confused. _Leave. Not safe._

She studied Victoria's guileless features. She smiled so honestly Jade took a step back. This had never happened before to anyone of her kind. Not even when the witches were helping the humans has there ever been one that genuinely wanted to be friends. It was a concept that didn't exist between the two. She didn't know what to do. Victoria seemed to see the confusion and conflict on Jade's face because she slowly advanced to touch Jade's arm. The gentle contact yanked all Jade's focus back on the human. _The warmth. So close._

She swallowed and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down then pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she cautioned, only just managing not to growl that time.

"I'm sorry," Victoria murmured, fists clenched.

"I get it. Had I needed comfort it could have helped. But I don't. Especially from you."

The harsh truth cut at Victoria, but she hid it and merely nodded.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be at home, safe in bed?" Jade taunted, turning to walk away.

"No, wait! I was serious! I want to talk!" Victoria called out. In her haste she grabbed at Jade's wrist. In a flash, her own wrist was grabbed and held tightly in a vice grip. Jade's eyes locked with hers and stole her next breath. They glowed a haunting green, like her very soul writhed within the depths of her irises.

"Don't touch me," she snarled, a glimpse of pointed fangs glinting in the minimal light. Victoria trembled, frozen in place. Jade took the opportunity to leave before she did something she would regret. _Get rid of her. Threat._

Jade slammed the door when she reached the cottage, putting a barrier between them. _Kill her._

"No!" she growled, falling against the door and sliding down to sit on the floor. She felt her control slip, teeth sharpening and nails becoming claws. Her gaze created a soft glow in the dark space. _Run._

That, she could agree with. She pushed off the floor and ran to the back door, throwing it open. She focused her attention on a roving bear, miles out into the woods. She reached it in minutes, barreling into the beast straight on. She ignored its howl of rage and barely felt its blows, claws racking at her pale flesh. Her powerful jaws found its throat and tore clean through the fur, fat, muscle, and flesh.

The beast bellowed in agony before dropping to the ground with her on top. With a roar she let out her frustration and hunger on the animal. Trying hard not to think about tearing into Victoria the same way. She could have if she hadn't gotten herself away in time. She could have been a smear on the ground in seconds. Jade slowed down, her mind starting to come back into focus. The bear was mostly bone now, torn apart from the inside out. And yet her beast wanted more. It wasn't enough.

If the hunting party hadn't interrupted her then she would have already sated her hunger by now. She wouldn't have lost control like she did. She sat down heavily in a clean patch of grass, wiping blood from her chin. It was just another day for her, sitting in the middle of nowhere after decimating one of nature's strongest land animals. Then she had to go and let her mind wander back to Victoria.

That was odd, because humans never interested her past being a meal. She didn't care for them. But Victoria seemed to care for her. And in turn Jade kept sparing her. She cursed out loud and rested her head in her hands. The human was proving to be a problem. Because she didn't want to kill her, and she couldn't get rid of her mentally either. Maybe it would be worth it, to give it a try.

Victoria wasn't just any human, after all. She was different. She could be the only one Jade could trust. She bravely made a choice her ancestors never did, and Jade respected that. The least she could do was try to return the favor. It wouldn't be easy, but she supposed it wouldn't be worth it if it was.


	5. Training

Jade let several days pass safely hidden away before she ventured out again. She wasn't ready to risk running into Victoria again. Not when she was still so hungry and without a strong hold on her control. The girl drove her senses wild unlike any human she encountered before. She didn't dare think too deeply into why that might be. When she had gotten a proper meal, watching the hunters scurry like lost ants when they realized one of their members was missing, she headed to a stream to clean up.

She didn't make a habit of being seen when she was in close proximity to the town, but should she be seen she didn't want to raise any suspicion. The very few who have seen her never got a good look. She disappeared into the shadows too fast. There had only ever been two people who knew. One never caused her any trouble, but the other was a problem she intended to solve. Once she was home, she properly cleaned up before heading back out.

Victoria's house was slightly bigger and stood on the opposite side of town than her own. She could easily spend most of the trip hidden in the trees, but as she got closer, she would have to venture inward. The house wasn't too far in, but it definitely wasn't close to the border of surrounding trees as she would have liked.

She carefully picked her way through, keeping to the back ways, quiet streets, rooftops, and the occasional busy road when she couldn't bypass it any other way. She stepped into the backyard of the Vega household. She took a moment to center herself then let her senses roam. Sound, smell, movement, vibration. She became one with her surroundings. No one was awake. There were no neighbors out and about.

She waited for a single person to pass by across the streets before making her move. The trees weren't close enough to the building to bother climbing. She sensed Victoria asleep on the second floor. The window on the right would give Jade access to her room. She approached the lattice fence built into the outer wall. It was overgrown with colorful and sweet-smelling flowers that bothered Jade's sensitive nose. She scowled and blew air out through her nose to clear it, took a breath through her mouth, and then held it. Only then did she hoist herself up and began climbing.

She started cautiously, mindful of any weakness in the structure, but it didn't even creak. The craftmanship and woodwork was strong, and both aided in a quick ascent. It took her part of the way up, but she had to make use of her sharpened nails to climb higher. She readied herself and kicked off, quickly scaling the last stretch of wall, grabbing the window's ledge in seconds. She figured that the quicker she traversed over the surface, the less likely she would let her weight linger too long and create marks. She didn't want to leave any trace of having been there.

Movement inside made her freeze. She waited until it subsided then reached up to push open the window. When it was open enough, she pulled herself the rest of the way up. She slipped in and shut the window behind her to cut off the breeze. If it got too cold, she might wake up. Jade stepped further into the room, slightly hunched and taking each step with precision.

Her steps were light, but even they couldn't avoid the creak in a board toward the middle of the room. She froze again, looking to the human asleep in bed. She only rolled over. The moon's pale light swept over her serene features and Jade froze for a different reason. _Vulnerable._

It would be so easy to silence her. Jade shuffled closer, eyes resting on her exposed throat. She licked her lips, her stomach growled, her teeth sharpened, but she held back. It was just her usual reaction to prey within reach. But she didn't need it, nor did she want it.

It was just her opportunistic predator tendencies. She could ignore it. She forced it back, but her eyes still glowed, unable to remove them from the young woman. She deftly climbed on the desk across from the bed, all without taking her eyes off her target. She crossed her legs and leaned back on the wall, just staring.

She carefully breathed in and out, adjusting to the overwhelming smell of her scent permeating everything around her. She could do it. She just had to focus and relax. _Waste of a meal._

No. Victoria was an ally. A friend. Or, she would be if Jade could just relax. So that was where she stayed, paused in time like a statue, not moving for hours. The morning was fast approaching by the time Jade managed some semblance of calm.

She had gotten her defenses to come down, fought back her instinct to attack, and was mostly unaffected by the delicious scent in the air. It was all she could do for now. It was time to leave. She hopped off the desk and headed for the window, stopping only to sweep over the space for any sign that she had been there. Satisfied, she slid out the window, closed it, and let go of the ledge.

She caught herself easily in the grass below and darted in the direction of the closest route back into the line of trees. And to safety. The sun slowly rose above her, lighting up the world and stripping her of shadows to take refuge in. Just when she thought she would be seen she cleared the last of the buildings. _Hurry. Hide._

Without delay she turned away from the waking town and ran deeper into the trees. She took the long way around. She wasn't in a rush to get home, not if it meant being spotted, so she wasn't going to risk cutting into town like she had last night.

The sun was fully in the sky by the time she came out behind her little cottage. It was a relief to be back home. Her stress level had been too high for too long. She walked in and went straight to bed, falling heavily onto it. She could feel every muscle unwind. The familiar surroundings helped lull her to sleep.

When she jumped awake, she was aware that most of the day had passed her by. She exhaled heavily, blowing away a dark lock of hair from her face. In just a few hours she would have to go back and repeat the process. It was the only way she could think of to desensitize herself to Victoria's unique scent. It would be the first step of many that would make it easier to be around her.

She dedicated herself to the task every day for a week. Every day she dodged unnecessary dangers she normally didn't have to deal with. Every day she forced away engrained instincts. Every day she endured unwanted stress all in preparation to one day meet Victoria again. On better terms. But the training paid off no matter how hard it was at times. She was seen twice, once by a hunter. She was almost caught once by the Vega matriarch who had stopped by to check on her offspring, the night she suffered a nightmare. Jade practically threw herself out the window when she sensed her approaching. She felt helpless watching Victoria cry in her sleep, wishing she could do something. But her mother calmed her distress. The older woman lingered once Victoria went back to sleep so Jade turned in early.

Every third night she practiced hunting animals, mindful of how many she needed that could equal the level of satiation she felt when she hunted a human. It was a cheap substitute, but it was better than nothing and would help her space out her need to consume human flesh. Victoria wouldn't appreciate that part of her, but she would have to accept it if she wanted anything to do with Jade. It was a part of herself she couldn't change. What she was didn't allow it.

During the day she remained unreachable to the persistent young woman. She had to give her some credit for showing up every day in an attempt to catch Jade off guard. But Jade was ready for her. She was accustomed to her presence now so that she could never be surprised by her again. She could pick out her heartbeat among many if her scent didn't tip her off first.

But like clockwork Victoria would show up and speak through the back door where she couldn't be seen by others. They would no doubt question her or word would get back to her family. She was in too deep to get caught now. She couldn't give up either. She refused to.

One day she would meet the elusive creature and learn everything there was to know. She would be the friend and companion that Jade needed. It was on a day Victoria didn't expect when Jade made her next move. She sat around the backyard of the silent cottage for two hours, hoping she would see Jade, but she never did.

She was heading back home when she had a feeling that she was being watched. It sent a shiver down her spine. The wind picked up and added chills to her skin. She rubbed at her arms and kept walking, her gaze meeting every person she passed. No one looked suspicious, and a subtle glance behind her proved no one was following. She reined in her mounting discomfort and hurried home. The feeling went away when she made it inside and she was able to relax.

She finished her lessons with her mother and went through dinner without its return. But then, when she excused herself to bed, it came roaring back. She stepped into her dark room and gasped at the shadow by her window, a pair of glowing eyes meeting her own.

She shut the door behind her when her knees went weak and she stumbled backward. It closed with a bit of force, prompting concern from her father. She called back a reassurance that she was fine, but it was absent of much thought. All her attention was on the sight in front of her. She couldn't quite believe it. Jade had come to her. The moment was one she waited for, and yet she didn't know what to do.

"Hey," she whispered. Her voice wavered and she could have hit herself for the stupid greeting. Of all the things she could say to the mysterious being before her and that was what came out of her mouth.


	6. The Past

Victoria couldn't see it, but Jade's brow quirked in amusement. She sensed her heartbeat spike and the rush of blood to her face told her the girl was blushing. She looked over her embarrassed expression and smirked.

"Hey yourself," she replied, quiet but clear. Victoria barely remembered what Jade's voice sounded like, but she vaguely thought that it was nice to listen to. It had a rough quality to it that she hadn't heard from anyone before. Victoria took a moment to steel herself before speaking. She didn't want her own voice to crack and show how much everything was affecting her. None of it bad of course, but she wanted to make sure Jade didn't think she was scared of her. Because Victoria wasn't scared of her. In fact, she was amazed.

"You were following me," she said. Not accusing. Just stating a fact. Jade strode over and sat in her place on the desk. Victoria watched her graceful movements, further amazed but keeping it relatively hidden.

"Was I?"

The question was a taunt. Jade was clearly toying with her. She practiced with small animals. Rabbits mostly. An exercise in control. If she couldn't make a meal of her prey, she would keep herself entertained and therefore distracted. Victoria wasn't amused.

"I'm certain it was you," she stated once more. Jade nodded, happy with her conviction. It was a good indicator that she was decisive. It also showed that she stood up for herself. But Jade already knew that. She had seen it before while keeping tabs on her. Continuing to follow her had given Jade further insight into the kind of person Victoria was. She liked what she learned. It made it easier to trust her when the time came to meet her.

"Correct. But what you don't know is that I've been following you for some time now."

Victoria's surprise was plain to see.

"I would have noticed," she denied.

"Only if I wanted you to," Jade countered. Victoria made her way to her bed, giving Jade space as she did. She sat down and kicked off her shoes before bringing up her legs to cross them under her. Jade looked comfortable in her room. It was an odd thought to pass through Victoria's mind. Her head tilted and Jade took notice of the question in her gaze.

"Forgive me for intruding but I've also spent time in your room. To better acclimate myself to you," Jade admitted. Victoria knew she should at least be marginally concerned, but all she could worry about was whether her room looked clean and if she had said anything incriminating while she slept. Hopefully she hadn't been drooling either. Jade watched the varying emotions flit over her face and had the feeling she might have to try again at a different time. Perhaps it was too much. She got to her feet, but Victoria was quick to stop her.

"Don't go. I understand."

It was Jade's turn to tilt her head.

"You do?" she inquired, a note of hope tinting her tone. Victoria nodded. Jade paused in place a moment then sat back down.

"You're strange," Jade told her, a small smile pulling at her lips. Victoria took the comment as a compliment.

"You'd rather I be 'normal'?" she asked playfully. Jade shook her head, her small smile turning into a smirk.

"No. I prefer you the way you are."

Jade listened as the settled heartbeat took off in a steady but quick pace. Victoria cleared her throat, willing away another blush.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. I want to know more about you so I can understand you better," Victoria said. Jade looked away, knowing that Victoria wouldn't be content with small talk for long. She wanted facts and the truth. Some she would probably wish she didn't learn about.

"I've only ever told one person about myself. I allowed him to weave them into tales but stressed the importance of keeping certain things to himself."

Victoria wondered for a second who she had told, but the answer was obvious. The tales.

"Sikowitz," Victoria said aloud.

"I know him as Erwin. We still talk once in a while. I don't regret telling him anything. He always respects my wishes and remains the only human who would cover for me if needed."

Jade's thoughts seemed to be somewhere else. She recalled the memories fondly.

"I remember meeting him as a young man. I remember forcing myself to stand down, to keep myself from attacking him. It was hard but he made it easier to trust him. When we first met, he willingly disarmed himself and his gentle voice assured me he wouldn't harm me," Jade shared, her memories accurately reflecting Victoria's own memories of the kind older man.

"He always seems to understand," Victoria agreed. Jade looked up from her lap and focused on the young human idly picking at the hem of her shirt. She seemed comfortable in her presence. So, trusting even after everything she witnessed so far. Victoria trusted Jade and Jade felt she could trust her too. But could Jade trust herself? _Not worth it. Only food._

Jade grit her teeth, willing them to remain blunt. She stood up carefully and moved forward, testing the waters. She stopped on the other side of the bed when Victoria looked up.

"May I?" Jade asked, gesturing to the bed. Victoria responded by giving her room while shifting so that she faced Jade. She cautiously took a seat on the plush surface, highly aware of how close they were. _Strike now._

Jade ignored the impulse, closing her eyes and taking a second to ground herself. Victoria waited, knowing she needed time to adjust. Jade opened her eyes and sighed.

"All good?" she asked. Jade looked at Victoria and shook her head.

"No. But I haven't been practicing for nothing. I'll manage."

Victoria moved to the adjacent corner of the bed in order to give Jade as much space as possible.

"Whenever you're ready you can start. We'll go at your own pace," Victoria offered with a reassuring smile.

"No need to make it so easy to spill my secrets," Jade grumbled. Victoria chuckled.

"Sorry."

Jade searched for a place to start and then cleared her throat.

"I suppose we can start at the very beginning," she decided. Victoria eagerly leaned forward with her hands clasped in her lap.

"Sikowitz mentioned something about the witch trials."

"Yes. Witches have always been close to nature. Their relationship with the elements and wildlife is a spiritual bond. They can tap into energies no ordinary human can."

Victoria's eyes widened at the information. Jade carried on, encouraged by her intrigue of the subject.

"They never asked much of Mother Nature besides helping her grow and flourish. In return she provided them with the means to heal the sick and wounded. That and allowing the most powerful of witches to gain her aid in another way so that they could protect themselves from the hate of mankind. People believe the special bond is something unnatural or from Hell, stemming from the devil," Jade explained.

"The creatures were created to protect them and to protect them only then, right?" Victoria inquired. Jade sighed.

"Sometimes protection caused deaths. But they were never used to torture or intentionally hurt anyone. That would upset the kinship with nature."

"So, they were feared because they were misunderstood," Victoria pointed out.

"Basically. But there is nothing unnatural or confusing about it, really," Jade answered.

"How does it work? I mean, what makes someone a creature?"

"I prefer the term beast," Jade corrected.

"What?"

"We aren't creatures. None of us were created this way. We were born witches and nature gifted us with the ability and traits of animals. Each one is different and unique."

Victoria mulled that over.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to think too much into how it works," Jade teased. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"So, you weren't always like this?"

Jade shook her head and looked away. Victoria sensed that her past was a sore subject and decided to change it for now.

"What about you? What traits and abilities do you have? What can you do?" she wondered, meeting Jade's gaze. The haunting glow was captivating. Jade leaned forward, and then in a flash she pounced, pinning the young woman to the bed. She was firm but careful not to hurt her. Victoria's heartbeat skyrocketed and she panted, the air having been knocked out of her in shock. _A startled rabbit. Caught. Vulnerable._

Jade let out a low growl, baring her sharp teeth for Victoria to see.

"I'm faster and stronger than the best human. My senses can be focused to detect the slightest change in my surroundings. I can take a lot of damage and recover fairly quickly. My claws and teeth promise a quick end," she shared, raising a hand to show Victoria the nails growing into curved points. The human slowly lifted her hand to match it to Jade's, palms pressed together. They held there for a moment before Jade quickly pulled away, realizing the human under her had already calmed and that they had been sharing space for far longer than was necessary.

"You aren't scared?" Jade whispered.

"No. The idea of someone so in tune with nature is…beautiful," Victoria answered honestly. Jade removed herself and settled back in her spot. She never thought she would hear a human think that way.

"It's not so beautiful when it comes with a price," Jade admitted.

"A price?" Victoria repeated. A small knot of dread was starting to form in the pit of her stomach. It grew when something akin to hesitation crossed Jade's features.

"I don't want to keep the truth from you, but…" Jade began, pausing.

"I know," Victoria assured, sparing her from having to say it.

"I tried to sustain it on animals. But it wasn't enough. It demands more," Jade intoned, serious. The way she said it was almost like a warning.

"The beast and I are one, but at the same time, it governs my instincts and needs without my permission. It's a different part of me, but still me," Jade tried to explain. Victoria was aware of the disappearing townsfolk. There was always some truth to the rumors. The creature was at fault for some things. But she couldn't blame her just as she couldn't blame a fox for hunting a rabbit.

"What happens if you deny it?"

Jade visibly shuddered.

"I've tried that back when I first acquired the abilities. Needless to say, it didn't end well for anyone," she muttered, brows furrowing in remembered pain.

"How did you come to be here? Sikowitz said the sightings started around a hundred years ago," Victoria said, finding it hard to believe that Jade was older than she looked.

"My biological family had been on the run for years before they were caught. I was the only survivor and barely escaped, but I would have died if it wasn't for the Wests'. They found me lost out in the woods, inches from death. They took me in as one of their own and tried to heal me but I was passed help. I couldn't be saved by normal means. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the woman who became my second mother. She was the strongest in the family and the only one able to create a beast of nature. I'm grateful that they saved me, but I eventually outlived them. I protected the ones who stayed and helped others escape until it was just me and the woman who gave me a second life. She passed not too long ago. But I couldn't leave. The city would prove too much and losing control there would be devastating. So I stayed here, close to nature, where it was safer for someone like me," Jade recounted, saddened.

"People haven't change in all that time, have they?" Victoria asked her. Jade shook her head. She fought herself from comforting Jade with touch.

"Maybe you should look for another beast, someone like you," she suggested instead.

"More than one together amplifies their animal traits. It wouldn't be safe for anyone," Jade declined.

"Then maybe witches. They would take you in. You could protect each other."

"I barely knew anything when I was a witch. I was young and still learning. The transformation stripped me of those abilities and replaced them. In another family I might be nothing to them but a bodyguard. Not everyone is as generous as the Wests have been to me," Jade responded.

"So you'll continue to live here alone? And do what? Be treated like a monster?" the human demanded, outraged at the unfairness of Jade's situation.

"There's nothing else for me to do."

Victoria huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not fair," she mumbled to herself, but Jade heard. She stood from the bed and turned to face Victoria.

"I'm glad to have you on my side. But I have to go now. It's getting late."

Victoria stood up and rounded the bed just as Jade reached the window.

"Jade?" she called. Jade stopped and looked over her shoulder back to her. The young woman only held out her hand and waited. Jade carefully took her hand into her own and held it as if it was made of glass. Both enjoyed the temporary connection between them, then Jade let go to step away. She pushed open the window, glanced back once, and then jumped.

The whole way home she thought of the feeling of Victoria's hand in hers. Prolonged contact without losing control. Not only that, she shared her past with someone. She didn't think she could ever trust someone other than Erwin with such information. But she had. And she found that she wanted to do it again. She wanted to see Victoria again. There was no going back now.


	7. Protector

It was starting to be a long break before they could see each other again. When the days started flying by without another visit from Jade, Victoria started to worry. Did she regret it? Did something happen to her? But she didn't want to risk going over to Jade's house. She didn't want to push her if it was just a break that Jade needed. Especially after the progress they made.

Jade didn't go back to visit Victoria again because she refused to think that the human had her hooked already. She had gone this far without her. She didn't need to see her every day. But her thoughts proved differently. Although Jade built up enough resilience to refrain from attacking the human, she was still tempted. Even when she wasn't around her, Jade swore she could still smell her scent on the wind. She kept her distance and maintained a meticulous routine that kept her occupied. She spent less time cooped up at home and enjoyed the oncoming winter. The air was steadily getting cooler and then snow would soon be on them.

Jade always liked the winter. The cold air was refreshing, and silence descended on the woods. Wildlife went from abundant to scarce though, and that didn't bode well for anyone. Which was why she was out further than she dared to go in years. The city stood tall several miles out. If she could just get close enough, she could pick off unwary hunters who were out in the woods for sport. That part of the woods was a hunting ground that she could make use of. Both big game and foolish humans. It would at least keep her from whittling down the already small town.

Jade's sigh was visible in the cold air. The first layer of snow blanketed the ground a day ago when she had started her journey and it wasn't letting up. Her stomach complained and she scowled, scanning for movement. It had been hard going once she traveled further into the dense trees. Every animal that crossed her path was mercilessly taken down to fuel her constant hunger. Five squirrels, three rabbits, and a fox later she was still on the lookout. She wished she could find a bear's cave, or at the very least a pack of wolves.

Just as the thought crossed her mind a howl echoed through the trees. Jade paused, listening in on the following calls communicating trapped prey. They sounded excited and were quickly moving in for the kill. Jade followed the sounds as well as the kicked-up snow of multiple paws. Human blood filled her senses and she snarled. They caught a human. Her stride lengthened, turning into bounds. She sprinted through the woods and launched herself over a boulder, landing in a deep pile of snow beyond. She struggled her way out and looked to the right at a flurry of movement. It disappeared from view and Jade followed.

She came to a cart and tracked a line of blood to a group of trees hiding an injured horse. Its flank was torn, and it stumbled. When Jade approached, the animal instantly let out a frantic sound of alarm. She rushed it before it could bolt and ended its misery, her claws cutting cleanly through the neck. It slid and then collapsed on its side. Jade would have taken the time to make a meal of the poor thing, but the injured human nearby was for more tempting. _Finally. A proper meal._

She turned away from the horse and carried on through the trees to a clearing. The snow was greatly disturbed, and the trail of fresh blood was accompanied by a larger splash of red. Jade slowed to a stop and crouched down, running a finger through the puddle. She brought it to her nose and scented it. She inhaled sharply, gasping at the sudden familiarity.

"Victoria," she whispered. She was so caught up in the idea of an easy kill being within her reach that she hadn't noticed until now who the prey was. She pushed herself to her feet and let her instincts guide her. She tracked the pursuit until she came upon the wolves she was looking for. They were gathered around a half-fallen tree. Victoria sat perched as high off the ground as she could manage. She held one hand to her bleeding leg while the other clung to the slanted trunk.

The four wolves below each took a turn leaping at her. One even tried to scale the tree but slipped and fell before it could reach her. The biggest one paced back and forth then leapt for the human's dangling cloak. It was successful in its endeavor. The resulting yank dislodged the young woman and sent her to the ground on her back. She was quick to get up and found a branch to swing at the circling predators.

When Victoria fell, Jade broke out into a run, clearing the distance just in time to knock back the attacking lead wolf. She caught him in the chest with the hard bone of her forearm, throwing him aside. The other wolves snarled and snapped at her. She didn't hesitate to bare her teeth and answer their threat with one of her own. The lead wolf was on his feet again, shaking snow from his fur. His head dipped low, eyes locked on her, and began to stalk closer. The others parted to allow him through.

"J-Jade, we need to g-get out of here," Victoria stammered, voice weak. Jade could hear her teeth chattering as she shivered. Her clothes were torn, and she was bleeding. They had to escape, but Jade wasn't going to stand down to do it. She heard Victoria try to dissuade her, but she was already lunging. With a single swipe, she threw aside a wolf to her left, sending it slamming into a tree. It cried out and hit the ground, struggling to its feet to run away.

The three remaining were quick to change formation. Two flanked her so that the leader could attack her head on. She dodged his attempt and threw aside a wolf that tried to keep her contained. It yelped as it flew through the air to land several feet away in the snow. The lead wolf swiftly changed course, sliding through the snow and lunging again. Jade caught it head on and threw him aside too. But he was more skilled and caught himself, stumbling slightly but on his feet in seconds. The other wolf tried to get a bite in to Jade's leg, but she saw it coming and kicked it away. It tumbled through the snow and didn't get up. Two down, two to go.

She turned to face the lead wolf again, but he was already upon her. His jaws aimed for her neck, but she twisted enough out of the way to instead redirect the attack to her shoulder. She roared in pain, staggering under the weight of the large animal hanging off her. He tossed his head and managed to take her down. He didn't let go, shaking his head again with a guttural growl. The sound triggered something within her, and a similar sound reverberated from deep in her chest. She reached up and slashed at his shoulder. He released her with a yelp. She took back control and lunged again, catching him across the muzzle. He jumped away, pawing at the wound.

The other wolf saw an opening and leaped at Jade, but she saw it coming. She stepped to the side to dodge the attack, caught it by the scruff, and lifted just enough to slam it back into the ground. She then threw the body at the leader who had recovered and was on his way back for more. They collided, and the force knocked the bigger wolf off his feet.

Jade rushed him, jaws ready to tear his throat out, but she belatedly realized another wolf had shown up and took that moment to sideswipe her. The animal slammed into her, throwing her to the ground. That one's scent was different but similar to the male she had been fighting. The female had come to defend her mate. Jade picked herself up and growled, locking eyes with the stalking female. A challenge.

She bared her teeth and then tore through the snow straight at Jade. She jumped away just in time but neglected the male who came at her from behind. He tackled her legs, tossing her off the ground and on her back. It left her open for the female to pounce, sharp teeth clamping on her neck. She shoved her hands in the way, defending her throat. Fangs sliced through her flesh the harder she pushed back on the wolf's jaws, keeping them from closing.

Victoria's frightened voice filtered in under the wolf's booming growls in her ears. Teeth bit into her leg and she knew the male had returned to help his mate finish her. She cried out, frustrated that her strength was failing her. Her bleeding hands shook under the pressure, her leg blazing in agony. She tried kicking at the animal, but he dodged and then jumped right back in. If she lost, Victoria would soon follow her fate. She couldn't lose. She had to fight back.

A loud yelp drew her attention to the fact that her leg was no longer being assaulted. The female was distracted enough by the unexpected attack for Jade to take advantage. She put all her strength into shoving the jaws wide open. There was a loud crack and a cut off cry that tapered into silence. Jade pushed off the still body and scrambled to stand.

The injured human had kept the male at bay with the branch. Jade let out a roar and ran at the animal full tilt. Her claws tore at the ground to get momentum going then her feet continued to build it. She caught the wolf around the neck and threw him to the ground. Now she had him where they had her, pinned and vulnerable. And just like the female, she went in for the kill.

She swiped at his throat, blood streaking across the snow with the force. He fell still but Jade couldn't relax now that the danger had passed. She sunk her claws into the animal, intent on devouring it, but one sharp yell of her name halted her. She stood, panting heavily, bloodied hands clenched tightly. She turned to face Victoria. The human took in her wild features, eyes a seething green, fangs on display, and claws flexing.

"Jade, please. You need to calm down. It's okay. You're safe. _We're_ safe."

The soothing tone started to register slowly with Jade's mind, pushing through the beast's fury. Victoria watched and waited, knowing it wouldn't be prudent to move or get any closer until Jade had a firm hold of her control.

"Come back to me," she whispered, more to herself than Jade. But she seemed to have heard her because her body began to relax. The beastly features released their hold on Jade and she fell to her knees, adrenaline leaving her weak. Only then did Victoria go to her. She pushed herself to hobble over on her injured leg and fell in front of Jade. Without thought she brought up her hands to cup Jade's face. Their eyes met. Jade's normally focused and intense gaze was distant and dim. They reflected her exhaustion and flit over Victoria's face slowly.

"You're okay?" she mumbled, barely coherent. Victoria nodded, eyes welling with tears.

"I'm fine. You came just in time," she assured, gently brushing blood from Jade's cheek with her thumb. Jade closed her eyes at the contact and leaned into her touch for the first time. Victoria would have been surprised if they hadn't just barely escaped with their lives.

"As long as you're okay then I can rest. We need shelter," Jade told her. Victoria helped her up with a grunt, amazed at how heavy she was.

"I have some supplies for camp back at the cart."

Jade nodded absently and let Victoria lead the way.


	8. Respite

It took some time and persistence with their injuries slowing them down, but they eventually made it. Together they set up camp to the best of their ability. That was also slow going and they didn't finish until well into the night, working by firelight and lanterns. Jade refused the use of the flashlight. It was too bright and could attract unwanted attention. After Victoria's leg was cleaned and bandaged, she prepared food.

After much coddling and insisting, Jade allowed Victoria to tend to her wounds. She sat silently and watched her work, wondering why the human cared so much for her. With that done, Victoria started eating and Jade vigilantly kept watch. Victoria then started to offer her food, which she declined. She just couldn't stop worrying about her. Especially when she noticed that most of her injuries hadn't fully healed yet.

At least the gouges on her neck were mostly gone though. They hadn't been as bad with Jade's hands taking most of the damage. They were heavily bandaged and held clenched at her sides. On top of that, she wouldn't sit down, and it made Victoria anxious. She was tired just watching her. She had to rest and so did Jade. She sighed. But how was she going to get her to relax?

"Jade, please come sit with me," she requested. Jade's stance softened a touch but she remained unmoved.

"Go to sleep. I need to keep watch until the morning. There are too many predators out there that would gladly take advantage," she replied, stoic.

"You need rest too," Victoria argued.

"I'll manage," Jade countered.

"If you don't get over here and rest then I won't either. I can be a stubborn mule too, you know," the young woman retorted, crossing her arms. Jade's brows furrowed then quirked when she turned around to face the petulant girl.

"Why are you being difficult?" Jade questioned, terse.

"Why are _you_?" Victoria repeated back to her. There was a glint in Jade's eyes that made Victoria squirm. They stayed silent, staring each other down. Jade finally sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Her body sagged and she looked defeated.

"If I come lay down will you go to sleep?" she muttered, opening her tired eyes to rest on the determined human before her. She smiled wide and nodded. Jade grumbled under her breath and moved to sit down on the rolled out mat next to her.

"Okay, I'm here. Now go to sleep," Jade ordered. Victoria only crossed her arms tighter and leveled a glare at Jade. She growled but complied, laying down. Victoria made sure she wouldn't get up before laying down too, getting comfortable under the quilt draped over her. They had cleared away a large patch of snow when they built the fire, so she was sufficiently warm. Her leg was still throbbing, but she was too fatigued to let it keep her from sleep. She was just too tired. Her eyes started to close when Jade spoke.

"Why are you even out here alone?"

Victoria opened her eyes to see Jade's concerned frown.

"I was traveling to the city. To visit Trina. She wanted me to visit. My father couldn't come. He's busy. My mother is busy tending to the sick. There's usually a rise during the winter months. Trina couldn't wait so I went on my own to stop her from bugging," Victoria explained, voice heavy with sleep. Her eyes started to flutter shut. Jade hummed thoughtfully.

"Your sister sounds like a nuisance," Jade commented. It earned a small smile from the human.

"Yeah," she sighed knowingly.

"You're going into the city as fast as I can get you there. You're going to a hospital as soon as you get there," Jade told her firmly. Victoria nodded and her eyes were closed now. Soon her breathing was heavy and even. She was asleep. Jade reached out and took her warm hand in her own. She squeezed lightly, idly listening to Victoria's softly beating heart.

Jade fell asleep but it was light, her senses on guard. Jade let Victoria sleep a full eight hours before waking her. After cleaning up, Jade made Victoria sit in the cart while she took up the horse's job. Her body ached and protested but she ignored it as well as the human's complaints that she was pulling the cart. She tried to offer alternatives, but Jade wouldn't hear it. Victoria eventually fell quiet, knowing it was a lost cause.

Instead, she thought of ways she could reward Jade when this was all over. She deserved so much, and Victoria wouldn't let her forget what she did for her. It took the rest of the day to arrive at the city. They came in from the hunting grounds and left the cart there to continue on foot with a bag each of clothes and food. Jade accompanied Victoria as far as the entrance, wary of being seen. She then left her to continue on her own from there.

"Come with me."

Jade shook her head and passed her the bag she carried.

"I can't be seen. No one can know I exist. Just go get that leg checked out and spend time with your sister. I'll be fine. I've healed from worse injuries."

"Only if you wait nearby for me to return. I shouldn't be more than two days. Could you please wait for me?" Victoria pleaded hopefully. Jade huffed out a breath, reluctant.

"If you aren't here when I get back, I'm crossing through the woods alone," she mentioned. Jade glared at her, eyes narrowed.

"You think I care?" she growled. Victoria called the bluff with a raised brow, hands on her hips.

"Fine. Just go," Jade demanded, turning away. Victoria grinned happily and slipped her hand in Jade's own. A bold move Jade didn't anticipate. Her posture tensed and their eyes met but she remained calm. Slowly, she squeezed back then let go. Jade watched her until she was out of sight. Then she returned to the cart and climbed in, laying down. She needed more rest. She didn't want Victoria to see just how worn out she was. She had to be strong for her. But now she could rest.

She let herself fall asleep while her instincts stayed active, as always. She should be mostly healed by the time she woke up, if she wasn't woken up prematurely. She got a few hours in by the time she jumped awake. The sun was on the way down and it was getting dark fast. Jade held still, listening out for whatever woke her. There were heavy steps nearby, slow but purposeful. They were aware of making too much noise. Hunters.

She could hear them talking to each other in low tones. The smell of animal blood reached her. They must have caught something and were on their way home. Jade sat up and peeked over the top of the wooden barrier. There were three of them. Two hauled a deer between them while the third carried a bloodstained sack. There was no doubt it was filled with various small animals. Something about the men were familiar. She inhaled and analyzed each of them, knowing she had crossed their path before. It came to her then.

The men were the same ones she ran from not too long ago. The ones that denied her from her meal. So, they lived in the city. It wasn't unheard for the small town to get help from the outside when they needed it. Jade focused on the third human. He was lagging behind the other two. She could try luring him away. She waited for an opening. It came when the two started hefting their catch into the bed of the truck. The third stood around talking and neglected to help. Jade swiftly jumped from the cart and made her way around, crouching in the bush behind them.

She watched the two brush off the third and he strode away, dropping the sack by the rear wheel of the truck. He stomped off and Jade moved deliberately when he came close to her hiding spot. His head raised and he looked out at the line of trees. He lifted his rifle and started forward. Jade evaded, hurrying into the nearby cover and drawing him deeper into the woods. He smirked, readying his weapon, and stalked forward. It wasn't hard for her to lead him far enough away.

Here he thought he had the upper hand on a hapless animal, but Jade laid in wait. She shifted around to his side then launched into the tree next to him. The sudden movement in his peripheral startled him. He swung his gun around but didn't shoot. Good. At least he wasn't trigger happy. It kept things quiet. She crept out on the branch, keeping perfect balance. She timed her fall just as he passed under her.

She landed silently behind him, darted forward, and grabbed him in a tight grip. Her arm snaked around his neck and squeezed. She held him easily, even though he struggled and fought back as much as he could. But she was stronger. She basked in his fear and desperation, his voice choked from him so that he couldn't even scream. _End it._

She let out a growl, excited, and did as her beast wanted. His neck snapped like a twig under the pressure she exerted. His struggle immediately stopped, and he hung limply from her arms. She threw his body over her shoulder and headed for a suitable spot to eat. She needed to feel safe and unseen. _Finally._

Her satisfaction soared and the thought of fresh meat made her mouth water. She was really going to enjoy this. Especially since she had been denied for so long. Victoria didn't have to know that she went out on her own little hunt while she waited for her.


	9. Conversation

It was around midday when Victoria returned. Jade was calm and relaxed, reclined in the cart. She sensed her coming but didn't bother getting up until her name was called. She sat up to see the young woman several feet away, her back to the cart. Jade smirked deviously, seeing a perfect chance. She quietly jumped from the cart and stalked closer on light feet. She instinctually growled right before pouncing. Victoria only had time to react to the ominous sound before she was thrown to the ground. Jade could hear the human's frantic heartbeat, her beast excited. Victoria struggled in Jade's firm but gentle grip until she was turned over on her back, Jade leaning over her. Brown eyes found hers and instantly she stopped fighting.

"I should have known," she said with a glare. Jade chuckled. Victoria shoved at her, and though it wouldn't have moved her, Jade relented and let her go.

"I kept my word," she mentioned.

"You did," Victoria agreed, getting up and brushing herself off. She looked at Jade, taking in her relaxed posture and features. She didn't seem so tense and on edge. What caused the change? Her calculative demeanor didn't go unnoticed. Jade had a feeling the young woman was on to her little hunting trip, but she still hadn't said anything about it.

"So, are we heading back or not? I'd like to be home before nightfall."

Victoria was more than aware of her clipped tone and decided to put a hold on her curiosity. For now.

"I brought only a few supplies this time. The cart was for Trina. She asked for a few things. I told her where to find it so we can just leave it here," she explained.

"You want to travel on foot?" Jade checked, already heading into the woods.

"Well, yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

Jade glanced back over her shoulder at the determined human.

"Is there?"

Victoria let out a frustrated grunt and Jade smiled.

"No, there's no problem."

"Okay," Jade shrugged. Victoria's frustration was clear as she stomped ahead of Jade's easy stride to lead the way.

"Do you know where you're going?" Jade questioned casually, still teasing just a bit.

"You aren't the only one who knows the woods. In fact, the route I took is one I know very well, thank you very much," Victoria retorted. Jade hummed, playing at unconvinced.

"Then you won't mind leading the way."

"That's what I intend to do."

"With no help whatsoever," Jade added. Victoria stopped so suddenly, Jade would have run into her had she not had superior reflexes.

"Do you take joy in irritating me?" she demanded, spinning to face Jade, her grip on the straps of her backpack tightening.

"Obviously," Jade replied, clearly entertained by the frustration emanating from Victoria. Messing with the human was like verbal sparring, fighting without violence. Victoria grumbled under her breath, turning away to keep their little journey going. Jade caught the words incorrigible and ridiculous. She smiled to herself. Victoria's anger was fascinating.

She didn't know how she could get so mad yet never lash out. Jade was interested in seeing her breaking point, what it would look like, what she would do. She hated how invested she was, but it was unavoidable at this point. Victoria looked back at her just then, concern overtaking the frown she wore. She realized Jade had gone quiet and saw that she seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked out of habit.

"I'm fine," Jade responded, only surprising Victoria a bit. She was sure Jade would just ignore her.

"I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're worried about."

Victoria slowed so that she could fall into step next to Jade.

"I'm not. It's just interesting," Jade corrected.

"Not getting angry is interesting?" Victoria repeated back to her, trying to make sense of her response.

" _You're_ interesting," Jade corrected her once more. The statement was honest, sincere, and it made Victoria blush.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"Very. It's also one of the reasons why you aren't dead," Jade answered bluntly. The human stopped abruptly, back ramrod straight. Jade slowed to a stop, watching her.

"You would have-"

"Yes. You're an easy meal. But you're different. Special. I wouldn't want to waste that," Jade told her. Victoria gaped at her like a fish, speechless for so many reasons.

"I'm not a danger to you. Shouldn't that be enough?" Jade continued. Victoria could only shake her head and walk away.

"You have such a way with words. Truly from the heart," Victoria muttered sarcastically.

"I don't make a habit of speaking to humans," Jade reminded her.

"Then why bother trying with me?" Victoria inquired, turning to face Jade once more, blocking her path and making her halt. Jade didn't give her an answer right away, but she waited for one.

"All I know is that for the first time since becoming a beast, I'm actually interested in socializing. You make it easy to do so. Sometimes you're just as annoying as any human, and I have to suppress my desire to listen to my instincts, but there's something about you that's just different. I don't know how to explain it. But it makes me want to try," Jade attempted to elucidate, yet she seemed puzzled. Victoria believed her. She had never heard her sound as truthful as she did now.

"Okay," Victoria whispered, stepping away with a nod. They continued on without speaking. Victoria had too much on her mind for that. Jade kept herself busy by watching their surroundings for danger. They didn't need another pack of wolves after them.

She was glad Victoria didn't keep pushing for a better explanation, because she didn't have one. She truly had no idea why she opened up to her. Possibly it was a dormant need for companionship, but she just wasn't sure. She exhaled heavily, frustrated with herself, and caught Victoria's attention. Her eyes seemed to ask if she was okay, all without saying a word. Jade nodded, placating the caring human.

Most of the way back was uneventful except for the small stop they had to make when Jade heard something suspicious. She made Victoria hide while she surveyed the area. Once she deemed it safe, she allowed her to come out. Victoria smiled gratefully at her, but Jade deflected it with an eye roll. Besides that, they made it back just as it was getting too dark for Victoria to see. They came out of the woods close to Jade's home. She stopped, prompting Victoria to do the same when she realized Jade hadn't moved.

"This is where I leave you. I'm sure you can manage getting home from here."

"All right. See you later, Jade," Victoria accepted.

"Not any time soon."

Victoria frowned.

"Then when?" she asked.

"I'll find you," Jade replied, starting to walk away. For a brief moment, Victoria worried that Jade wouldn't show up again for longer than last time. But then she resolved to not let that bother her. It might take a while for Jade to come around again, but she would eventually, and that was all that mattered. She glanced at Jade's retreating form and smiled. Hopefully, the time spent together would cause them to meet sooner rather than later. She could only wait and see if that was the case. She hurried home, optimistic.


	10. Dangerous

Victoria was right to think that Jade wouldn't show up for some time. It seemed to parallel the previous events. Except for the notes. She would like to say they were like any other love note, but they were far from normal and not at all full of love. Admiration, desire, lust, and hunger. But love? And to add to the unsettling notes was the fact that she found each one resting on the tombstone of the recently deceased. It was a good thing she was the mayor's daughter and the first to arrive at every ceremony.

Victoria didn't know if she should see them as sweet or disturbing. After all, Jade herself wasn't exactly normal. Maybe leaving the notes was a form of affection only Jade viewed as such. Victoria wanted to see it that way, but it was hard when the spidery scrawl spoke of things she would have never thought to see, let alone understand. But from what she could gather, Jade led a sad and lonely existence full of pain, death, and murder with maybe hints of a want to treat Victoria the way she deserved.

She also confessed to her feelings. How she cared for the human so much that she would go to lengths no human could for her. Was that being devoted or possessive? It seemed to be a fine line indeed. So with every note she found she would learn more about the inner workings of the beast. How it would take control. How it desired and wanted the human as only an animal could. How Jade sometimes feared that Victoria was in danger just by being around her.

Her fears were rarely touched on, which had to mean something since they were being talked about at all. But the violence. It manifested as a side affect to the repressed desire Jade felt in two very different forms. The beast wanted to consume but Jade wanted to love, and so without a compromise she was torn in two and always on edge. It was a never-ending cycle Jade couldn't handle for much longer.

Yet as concerning as the notes got, Victoria cherished each one and made sure they never saw the light of day, both for the sensitive information as well as the simple fact that they were private parts of Jade she only shared with Victoria. Trusting her and her alone. Each note was quickly found and slipped into her pocket where it would sit undisturbed until she got home. Right before bed, when she was left alone for the night, she would unfold it and read. She burned it afterwards. She didn't dare leave it anywhere and risk someone discovering it.

Jade never signed them, but Victoria couldn't let there be any possibility of them leading to her. Not that Jade couldn't take care of herself, but Victoria still felt the need to give back in some way, to do what she could to protect and trust Jade as she did for her. It was strange to think, but through the notes, Victoria learned more about Jade than she had ever learned by talking to her. She wasn't big on words. Unless they were non-verbal, apparently. Reading the lengthy notes kept the ever-curious human from seeking Jade out. Which was a bit of why Jade began to leave them for her to find.

She wanted the human to know more about how she felt, how she thought, and what drove her. As well as warn her just how dangerous the beastly side of her was. She had to find a way to say what she was too ashamed to say out loud. Which was why Jade didn't think she could see the caring human again. Not after all the horrible things she admitted to.

Stewing over how bad it would be to meet again left Jade dead set on staying away. Besides, Victoria had to see her as nothing more than a monster now. She had no good intentions unless it concerned Victoria, and even then, it wasn't a guarantee. Only with Victoria did she bother with care and concern or worry about losing control. As the few funerals that occurred because of her could attest, she had no control when it came to her bloodlust. Jade lost track of how many times she told the young woman that, but she still persisted.

Tonight definitely wasn't a good time. Days had passed and the funerals were few and far between, so the notes stopped. Jade was in the middle of another attempt at holding back, but it seemed to get harder each time she tried, as if the beast knew what she was doing and grew harder to resist. The human couldn't have picked a worse time to try and reconnect. Jade's need had been building and it was at breaking point.

She looked up from her spot huddle on the floor, frowning at the door when she heard Victoria softly calling for her. She groaned tiredly and ran a hand through her hair. She tried animals again, but as always, it didn't work. It wasn't enough. Human food might as well be inedible. It held nothing of value. The exchange of power nature granted needed to come from a particular source and nothing else could substitute it. But she had hoped it would be different. It never was. Victoria called for her again and Jade cringed, smelling her scent and hearing her heart. She craved her warmth. _To feed._

No. That wasn't why. She sighed heavily and got up to stride to the back door, shoving it open so abruptly Victoria had to scramble back or risk being hit in the face by it.

"You shouldn't be here," Jade warned, tone terse and eyes serious. But they weren't glowing. Yet.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. If I wasn't, there wouldn't be anything you could do anyway," Jade told her, preparing to turn away. Victoria quickly reached out and caught the door. Jade froze, bristling at the human's audacity. Or stupidity.

"Leave. Now," she forced out, a growl rolling from her throat toward the end.

"I'm not afraid of you," Victoria stated, standing her ground.

"You should be," Jade snarled, turning and shoving her before she could even register what happened. Suddenly she was on the ground and Jade was stalking toward her, eyes glowing in the settling darkness. Victoria stammered on her name, the word getting caught on her tongue. Jade growled and then lunged, no hint of playfulness unlike the other times. The human had enough sense to scramble to her feet and run. _A chase? Perfect._

A pleased smirk curled Jade's lips. She let the human have a head start before giving chase. Her beast grew excited, anticipating the kill. She drew it out, giving the human ample time to escape every time she caught up. When they were deep enough in the woods she sped up and swiftly moved in for a finishing attack. But her intense focus betrayed her and she paid for it. Blazing heat pierced her shoulder and she stumbled, hitting the ground with a snarl of pain. Being shot never got old and was definitely the most painful injury. But not even that could keep her down for long. She pushed herself up and turned to face another human. _Male. Strong. A challenge._

He held his weapon at the ready, not backing down even when he had her full attention.

"Beck, don't!" Victoria yelled, a warning and a plea.

"You're in no position to argue with me. What are you even doing risking your life just to attempt communication with this thing?" he retorted, shifting so that he kept Jade in his sight when she started circling him.

"I've talked to her before just fine. **I** pushed **her** ," Victoria explained. He shook his head.

"Regardless, she clearly isn't capable of speech now," he replied, certain.

"Says you," Jade snapped, proving him wrong. The shock was clear on the hunter-in-training. It was as if a common wolf spoke to him. _Strike now._

Jade noticed the opening he unintentionally gave her, and she darted forward. She heard Victoria shout, but she didn't stop. She slammed into the young man and threw him to the ground. He struggled in her grasp but never dropped the gun, the weapon going off between them. Jade roared her fury when it hit her leg. He punched her injured shoulder and she faltered. He kicked her in the stomach, throwing her off him.

"Stop it! Jade! Beck, please!" Victoria screamed at them. Both ignored her, too far gone in their mutual hate for one another. Jade dodged the next shot and slashed at Beck, aiming for his throat but catching him in the face when he tried to avoid the attack. He screamed and blindly took another shot, but Jade stepped out of the way and lunged. She caught his arm in her jaws and bit down, bone cracking and flesh shredding. He dropped the gun, crying out in agony. He swung at her, but his attempts were ineffective at that point. Jade saw each one coming before he could make them matter. She gripped at his throat, claws slowly digging in as she tossed him to the ground and held him there. She bared her fangs, ready to end him, but Victoria ran forward.

"No!" she shouted, desperation clear in her voice as well as her actions when she threw herself at the enraged beast. Jade quickly dropped Beck and caught Victoria before she could make contact. The human's fist wildly connected with Jade's jaw but her struggle was halted by the beast's strength. Jade held her still before tossing her aside with ease. She hit the ground hard, but even though she was winded, she wouldn't let it stop her.

Jade held her down and she kicked out, her knee connecting with Jade's side. She grunted, but it otherwise did nothing. Victoria pushed at her shoulders, but it was a futile attempt to keep her at bay. Jade leaned in, nose at her neck. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, basking in the warm scent. The human was tense under her, frozen in fear. A fear that motivated the beast.

She dragged her tongue slowly over the human's delicate neck then pressed her teeth to the same spot. Just a bit of pressure and she would be rewarded. Her jaw muscles flexed, Victoria squeezed her eyes shut, but instead of pain Jade yanked away with a roar. A large hunting knife stuck out of her side, Beck twisting the blade at the handle. In a flash, Jade was on him.

Her rage quickly overpowered him and soon he was more parts than a whole body. Victoria laid stiffly on the ground, not daring to move. Silent tears tracked down her face. She couldn't block out Beck's dying screams. Or worse, the sounds of his body being dismembered. There was a final roar that sent a tremble through the frightened human. Without thought she scrambled to her feet and fled, too afraid to look back to see if the beast noticed.


	11. Escape

Jade glanced up from her meal at the sound of scurrying feet. The other human was up and running. Although she had already eaten most of her recent kill, a thrill coursed through her at the thought of pursuit. She didn't know or understand the obsession she seemed to harbor for that particular human, but she obeyed the impulse all the same. She dropped the bone she was working on and swiftly got to her feet, easily catching up. Tracking the clumsy human wasn't hard. Catching her wouldn't be either, so she toyed with her to make it a little more entertaining.

She would get close and feign a lunge but miss and allow the human to escape. She corralled her and made sure they kept heading deeper into the woods and far from any possibility of help. When Jade decided playtime was over, she closed the distance again. With one last leap she caught Victoria around the middle and brought her down. She tried to fight. It was useless and amusing, but Jade was done with games. She held down the human's arms by the wrists, strong legs straddling her slim form. Victoria breathed hard from exhaustion, but Jade panted from the mere anticipation.

"Jade, please," Victoria managed to sob. The beast recoiled at the familiarity. She snarled threateningly and bared her fangs in an attempt to silence her.

"I know you can hear me in there, Jade. The beast is a part of you but it isn't you. You can control it!"

Jade cringed from her words as if they were a slap to the face that helped her focus. Her grip slackened and Victoria made the most of it. She slipped free and sat up so that Jade sat in her lap and they were face to face. She tentatively rested a hand on Jade's cheek while the other sought out the knife still lodged in her side. Their eyes met, glowing green complimenting earthy brown, then Victoria pulled the blade free. Jade's hands shot to her sides, pulling at her clothes and grazing skin. Victoria tossed the knife and cupped the beast's face in her hands, blood painting her hands. Jade leaned in and rested her forehead on Victoria's, their noses brushing.

"I never want to hurt you," she mumbled softly.

"I know," Victoria whispered against her mouth, taking a gamble and pulling her in a second later to close the already small space between them. Jade's lips were firm and insistent on her own, tasting metallic with blood. Victoria liked the way her strong arms held her. How her hands ran over her back, claws snagging cloth but careful not to pierce skin. Her own arms held Jade tightly.

The moment was broken by the smallest of sounds. A crack caused Jade to pause, her head canted just so, listening. She breathed heavily but her eyes were focused. It was the first time Victoria was able to watch her up close. It truly was like observing a wild animal.

"What is it?" she asked, despite needing to catch her breath.

"Someone's there."

Jade got to her feet and Victoria reluctantly let her. She was so warm, and her weight was so comforting. They were close in more ways than they had ever been before, and she couldn't get enough. She wondered if Jade felt the same. Just by looking at her she didn't really seem affected except for finally calming down. Jade sensed movement again and growled.

"I know you're there. Come out now," she shouted into the trees. Slowly, a figure emerged from cover and came forward.

"Andre? What are you doing out here?" Victoria questioned, immediately recognizing him. He wore a disgusted frown, and Jade wasn't the only one it was directed at.

"Beck and I saw you going to the outskirts. We knew you were going to the cottage, so we followed. When you ran I lost track of you, but it looked like Beck caught up. After that thing killed him I stayed on your trail and found you here. It would have been better to find you the same way I found Beck," he spat. Anger and hurt brought on poisonous words to Victoria's lips but Jade set a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you plan to do then? Kill me? Go ahead and try," she warned. Andre scowled but remained where he was.

"I'm not stupid. I know I can't win. Not alone. I'm going to tell the hunters and together we'll put an end to you," he vowed, running off. Victoria moved to chase him but Jade caught her by the wrist.

"Jade, we have to stop him. We could convince him that he's wrong about you! You aren't a monster."

Jade shook her head.

"I am a monster, Victoria. Just because I'm kind to you that doesn't negate the people I've killed and those I will kill. I couldn't have hidden forever. This was bound to happen," Jade reasoned. The human grew despondent, her arm going limp in Jade's grasp.

"I did this," she mumbled. Jade started to protest but Victoria pulled away.

"If it wasn't for me forcing you to socialize you would still be hiding. You'd still be safe," she stated, turning to face Jade who remained quiet. They stared at each other, Victoria daring the witch turned beast to contradict her.

"It was my choice too. I could have ignored you. But I didn't. I chose to seek you out. I knew what I was doing," Jade responded. Victoria crossed her arms.

"Well, I started it," she muttered to herself, yet Jade still heard her. She allowed a small smirk at the comment.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she inquired, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Victoria's ear. The gentle affection caused her to blush, but it didn't stop her from replying.

"Because compared to you, I'm nothing but a petulant child who just wants things to go her way."

Jade chuckled, her palm cupping Victoria's jaw so that she would look up from glaring at the ground.

"I wouldn't say that's all you are," Jade disagreed fondly. Victoria's blush returned full force at the look in Jade's eyes. All she could do was stare.

"Besides, what's wrong with wanting things your way? That's a normal desire," she continued, turning away and releasing Victoria from her hold. The human cleared her throat and followed Jade as she started heading off into the trees.

"So, what now?"

Jade let out a sigh.

"I'll take you home and then I'll lay low until the newest witch hunt passes," Jade replied, flippant. Victoria frowned at the choice of words and sped up to match her pace.

"I can talk to them," she offered. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother. They'll only believe what they want to believe. Nothing you say will change their mind," Jade dismissed. Victoria let out a loud exhale. Jade expected her to have something to say in opposition, but surprisingly, she didn't. Her brows rose at the young woman, impressed. Victoria scoffed and waved her away. She smirked but said nothing, and that was how they carried on.

Most of their communication came so naturally that it didn't even have to be verbal. It made Jade wonder about the benefits of having the intuitive human as a hunting partner. The thought alone struck a feeling in her that even her beast found pleasant. They had just reached the line of trees leading out to their little town when Jade froze.

Victoria instantly picked up on it. She looked back at Jade who bared her teeth and growled, glowing eyes locked on something ahead of them. The young woman turned to face the threat, walking out to be met with the setting sun silhouetting the group of hunters. They were spread out shoulder to shoulder, creating a border. A barrier. _Too many._

Jade took a step back. Several hunters meant several weapons all trained on her. Victoria squared her shoulders and set a determined expression on her face. She marched forward until she was almost toe to toe with Andre. He stared back at her grimly.

"Stand aside," he demanded.

"No."

She crossed her arms to further illustrate her intentions.

"We know what happened as well as your…proclivity for that monster. You aren't well. Let us help you break the spell it has on you. Step aside and we can finally be rid of it," a hunter spoke up.

"I'm not being controlled! She isn't a monster. She's scared and alone. She needs me."

A stoic man stepped forward and his features caught her off guard. They were remarkably close to Beck's. It was like she saw a ghost.

"That thing brutally murdered my son in cold blood," he declared. Victoria smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Then good luck finding her. She's probably long gone by now."

Realizing their mistake, the group was quick to correct it. They all broke into partners and fanned out, running into the woods. Andre shoved past her, glaring. Victoria didn't let it affect her. She watched the hunters disappear with a frown. She bought Jade some time, but was it enough? It was up to Jade now. She was on her own again. Victoria's heart raced, but not with happiness or apprehension. It was heavy with worry and fear. She hoped Jade really was long gone.


	12. Pain

The only thing left for Victoria to do was return home. But when she returned it wasn't to a warm welcome. She stepped inside and stood in place at the grave expressions on her parent's faces. They were sitting on the couch, and by the look of it, they were waiting for her to come home. That only meant one thing. They knew.

"Andre told you," she stated.

"How could you, Victoria? How could you let that creature take advantage of you?" her father demanded.

"I didn't let her do anything! It was my choice!" she responded, already irritated. Her mother gasped and her father turned red with rage.

"You what?" he growled.

"She isn't what we thought her to be, father. She's capable of being kind and caring. She only lashes out when she's afraid. What she needs is help and to be understood, not hunted down. She doesn't deserve our hate," she pleaded. He scoffed.

"That's just what it wants you to think. It wants you vulnerable," he accused. Victoria let out an exasperated sound.

"You'll never understand. I'm wasting my breath," she muttered, walking away.

"I refuse to allow you anywhere near that monster. Know now that you no longer have my permission to leave the house. Do you hear me?" he ordered in a voice right under yelling.

She ignored him and continued to her room. She didn't care for anything he had to say. It wasn't like she had any reason to go out anyway. Not now. Even if Jade hadn't been chased out, she wouldn't have gone back to see her so soon. Jade was a sensitive being, as much as she wanted to deny it. She was especially sensitive when it came to Victoria. They had a connection. The young woman didn't exactly know what it meant, but what she did know was that she wanted to do everything she could to nurture it. But at the moment, she had nothing to do other than wait and hope. Again.

With each day she stuck to her room, unwilling to talk let alone see her parents. When they realized that it would continue this way indefinitely her mother breached the doorway of her room to tell her that she could spend time in the garden, but no further. She took the offer, missing the open space and the beauty of nature. She wasn't one to be indoors for too long. Being confined dampened her spirit.

She made sure the way outside was clear before leaving her room. Then she was stepping outside for what felt like forever. It had only been a week and several hours at the most. Not that she was counting. But really, what else could she do to keep her mind off Jade? And if worrying about her wasn't enough, her father was acting oddly.

Every time she asked if he was okay, he would either steer the conversation to another topic or outright lie that he was fine. But he wasn't. Sometimes he missed work, and he never missed work. Her mother began fretting over small things that never used to bother her before. Something was obviously wrong but neither of them would let her in on it. She figured it was because they didn't want her to worry, but she was already worrying by being left out. The whole cover-up put her in a constant state of anxiety. It also added to her restlessness.

Victoria sighed and tipped her head back, looking up at the clear sky. The snow had finally melted away, leaving a cool breeze and a bright sky. The sun hadn't fully warmed the earth yet so each breeze that brushed at her hair made her shiver just a bit. It was relatively quiet except for the buzzing of the town. She thought of Jade, picturing her unguarded as she listened to nature. She was always so in tune with it. It was admirable. Victoria tried to do the same.

For a brief moment she felt something akin to complete relaxation, only hearing the various sounds nature had to offer, but it was shattered by a single ringing sound from inside. It was the phone. It rarely rang unless Trina was calling to talk their ear off. Everyone else in town just talked directly to each other. So then who was calling? Unless…A sinking feeling settled in her stomach. She rushed inside to see her mother pacing, the phone to her ear. Absolute fear creased her features.

"Mother, what-"

But she was silenced by a raised hand, palm facing her. Victoria bit her lip in an attempt to hold back all the questions she had. She was left wringing her hands and listening to one side of the conversation. Her mother finally hung up several minutes later in tears. She looked so defeated that Victoria couldn't bring herself to ask her what happened now. In a way, she knew already. Her father. He had to be ill and he must have gotten worse. That had to be what they were hiding from her. She looked at her mother with a sad frown.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she simply asked. Her mother wiped at her face, but more tears took their place.

"We didn't want to worry you. It wasn't really anything at first, but then it progressively got worse. We didn't know what to do besides visit the doctors. By then we agreed to continue keeping it from you. It would be easier that way," she began. Victoria crossed her arms, half angry and half hurt.

"Easier for who?" she mumbled. Her mother averted her gaze, staring at the floor. Victoria recounted the day they had gone out and left her at home. They said it was a date, but Victoria hadn't believed them. But she was still a bit sore at them so she snuck out to wander the town. She avoided the outskirts, but she couldn't completely ignore the urge to go. She pulled her thoughts from Jade to focus on her father.

"So what did the doctors say?"

Her mother shook her head.

"They weren't sure what it was."

"Well, that's helpful," Victoria spat sarcastically. Her mother's brows shoot up in surprise at her tone.

"That was our thoughts too. But the call, that was them. Your father passed out during one of his meetings and couldn't be woken up. They took him to the local doctor, but they recommended taking him to the city where they could better monitor him and keep him stable. He's doing okay now but they still don't know what caused it," she explained. Victoria didn't know what to say. She had been so mad at him the past few days that she felt almost guilty for her behavior now that he was unwell. She felt a number of emotions all at once and they all fought for attention.

"Are you going to see him? Trina will have to be told too," Victoria said. Her mother nodded.

"I plan to go as soon as possible. I know you haven't seen eye to eye with him, so I'll leave the decision to go up to you."

Victoria could only nod in response, already trying to decide if she wanted to go. Her mother rubbed her arm in passing, heading to her room to pack for the trip. However, Victoria turned to go back outside. She wandered to the backyard and sat heavily on the bench in the garden. She stared at the ground numbly, only looking up when she heard her mother leave the house. The next moment she was standing in front of her.

"Not coming I take it?" she inquired carefully. As much as Victoria knew she should see her father, she just couldn't. Not now at least. It hurt that she didn't want to, but she also didn't want to see him and have it end in another fight either. She was unable to voice it, but her mother seemed to understand anyway. She left her youngest to her thoughts with a gentle smile. Only after her mother was gone did Victoria feel anything.

It all came back like waves crashing on the shore. Tears fell and she suddenly wished she had sucked up her anger toward him and gone. But there was nothing she could do now. With her thoughts and emotions crippling her into a jumbled mess, she neglected to move from her spot. Hours passed but she was unaware. She didn't return to reality on her own, but by a warm presence pressed to her side. She slowly looked up and saw Jade. For a second her brain couldn't comprehend that she was there.

But when it caught up she threw her arms around Jade's strong frame and held her tightly. Jade's arms encircled her, expression reflecting the human's sadness. She didn't like seeing her so torn up. Jade hated Victoria's father but she still understood the pain she was going through and was sad for her. She let Victoria lean further into her, feeling her tears soak into her shoulder. Victoria took in the offered comfort and felt a small sense of relief from Jade's return. It was enough. Things didn't seem so bleak now.


	13. Love

Victoria invited Jade inside once she was feeling more like herself. She led her inside by the hand, needing to keep contact or she would surely fall apart again. She went to the kitchen, needing further comfort. With one hand she prepared hot cocoa. Jade watched her work and only stared curiously at the finished beverage. Victoria offered it to her and accepted, blanching at the sweetness. The reaction coaxed a fragile smile out of the human.

She quickly changed gears and started to make coffee. She left it black and only added two spoonfuls of sugar. Jade stared dubiously at the newly made beverage but trusted Victoria and tried it. This one was reasonably bitter with only a hint of sweetness. She liked it far better than the other one.

"You seem like a coffee person," Victoria commented, noticing her favorable reaction. They took their drinks with them to Victoria's room. She sat at the edge of her bed while Jade sat at the desk out of habit. Victoria rolled her eyes but shrugged. For the first time, Jade was aware of how personal the space was. _Her territory._

How had she not felt this uneasy the other times? But it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. It didn't feel threatening. She stared down at the dark drink steaming in the mug held tightly between her hands. She couldn't figure out the feeling she was experiencing, and it bothered her.

"Are you okay?" Victoria questioned, not used to seeing Jade so unsure. She was stiff and her eyes were trained on the mug in her hands, not even looking up when Victoria addressed her.

She was usually more relaxed with her, gaze always taking in her surroundings. Jade let out a sigh, trying to unwind. She concluded that she didn't know why she felt this way. She had been here before. So why was this happening now?

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about how you're doing. I heard what happened and came as soon as I could," Jade replied. Victoria's concern melted away, returning to sadness. She brought her cup to her lips and took a long drink, letting the sweet taste linger on her tongue. If only to put off having to talk about the sensitive subject. She really wasn't looking forward to the possibility of crying again. She hated the knot in her throat and the pain in her chest that came with crying.

"I'm not fine, but I feel better now that you're here," she answered. Jade allowed a small but gentle smile, sparking a bigger one on Victoria's lips. She shyly looked away and busied herself with the hot cocoa, hoping Jade didn't see her blush. She did, but she knew better than to point it out. Instead, she took a rather large gulp of coffee before setting it aside. She stood up, carefully took Victoria's cup, set it next to her own on the desk, and then returned to take a seat by the now curious human.

"Listen, I can't help but feel like I owe you and apology and an explanation for my behavior," Jade began.

"Why? What for?"

"Isn't it obvious? I hurt those around you. I keep putting you in danger. I feel something for you but it comes out all wrong. When I think I have things under control, I lose it. The beast refuses to cooperate. How I feel for you isn't enough to quiet its demands," Jade explained. She ran a hand through her hair and held in a frustrated growl.

"I meant what I said before. I never want to hurt you, but sometimes, it isn't up to me. It takes over…" Jade tried to continue, but her voice faded at the thought of killing Victoria. There had been a time when that sounded like a great idea, but not now. Not ever. She hadn't felt so separated from her beast than she did now. They were always a team. Every decision they made, they made together for the good of her survival. And now they were at odds. The human couldn't possibly understand what Jade was going through, but she could still try to comfort her.

"I don't want to push you, but I also think, no, I know, that you have more control than you give yourself credit for. I mean, I'm still alive after everything we've been through," Victoria pointed out.

"And yet you still find ways to keep putting yourself in danger," Jade responded, tense. Victoria gave her a questioning tilt of her head. Without words, Jade laid a hand on hers, stopping it from running up and down her thigh. Victoria blushed lightly. She meant it as a comforting gesture, but that wasn't the affect it had on Jade.

"Oh," she whispered, pulling away. Jade shifted so that she was facing Victoria, a serious expression creasing her brows.

"The beast has always wanted you, and I've kept it back every time. But right now, I can't quite disagree with it," Jade admitted, idly running a finger down the column of her throat. Her eyes followed the gesture, caught up in the pulse of the human's rapidly beating heart. Victoria didn't think she could blush any harder than she already was. She gulped before trying to force out a response.

"Did you mean that in two different contexts?" she stammered, slightly nervous.

"No," Jade answered, voice gruff with a repressed growl that warred with her desire. Her eyes glowed and her sudden grip on Victoria's wrist tightened. Soft brown was lost in wild green, but Victoria still found it in her to return Jade's grip and tug her closer. Jade's free hand came up to slide behind her head, pulling her into a rough kiss. Victoria instantly submitted and Jade pressed forward.

Victoria kept up until Jade strayed from her mouth to lick and nip under her jaw to her neck. She groaned at the scrape of fangs on her skin and gasped when Jade paid a bit more attention to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She pulled away right after, but Victoria didn't let her get far. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I don't want to take advantage," Jade murmured, holding back. However, the human wasn't going to let the moment pass her by.

"You aren't," she responded, boldly running her hand down Jade's back then under her shirt. Her hands splayed over hot skin. Jade tensed at her touch but didn't recoil. Victoria took that as a good sign and continued, kissing Jade again. It quickly deepened, but this time Victoria strayed. She traveled down Jade's neck and bit down on her shoulder. Jade's reaction was instantaneous. A snarl accompanied quick movement, and suddenly, Jade had her on her back and pressed roughly to the bed. The human relaxed under her tense frame, letting her head fall back. The beast recognized the submission but didn't go in for the kill. _Too easy._

The beast remained hesitant so Jade took the initiative. She skimmed her nose along the pliable flesh, sensing nothing amiss. Nothing but an intoxicating scent she had never smelled before. She licked her lips before running it languidly over the heated flesh presented to her. A rumble started in her chest, a sound Victoria mistook for a growl at first, but when no attack came she thought of it as more of a purr.

"Do you approve?" she rasped, a bit of nerves still present despite her trust. She addressed the beast and Jade was aware. She let her instincts respond. What came next surprised them both. Her beast submitted in return, adding fuel to the fire with an unrestrained level of desire. Jade surged forward and caught Victoria's lips with her own in a hungry kiss. The human's hands dragged down from their place at her shoulders, gripping at her waist. She pulled Jade down just as their kiss deepened. Jade bit at Victoria's lip, her hips rolling once at the contact between them. She pulled away, panting. It was strange feeling something so intense without her beast having a say in the matter.

"Is this okay?" she wondered, questioning what was blossoming between them as well as checking in with Victoria.

"There doesn't seem to be any protests," Victoria answered, hinting at the obvious approval from the part of Jade that had kept them apart so far. Jade was still trying to get over that. What had changed? _Mine._

Jade gazed down at the young human, seeing her in a different light. Victoria was hers. And she wanted to be Victoria's too. No one ever made her feel so much with just prolonged contact and some heated kisses. She couldn't wait to find out what more would feel like. With that thought she kissed the human and tugged at her shirt. Victoria complied to request, pulling away so that she could take it off. She shifted to the top of the bed while shedding the remainder of her clothes. Jade was close behind her.

Soon, skin met skin. They explored and enjoyed each other. It was a mutual give and take, slow and sensual and passionate. It ended many hours later when satisfaction and fatigue kicked in. Victoria rested on Jade's chest, enveloped in her arms. It took both of them some time to catch their breath. Afterwards there was nothing but the sound of their heartbeats keeping time with each other, still communicating. Victoria felt the pleasant soreness and smiled. She knew her neck, shoulders, and chest were littered with hickies and bruises. All that marked Jade's skin were a set of angry lines down her back and a particularly dark bruise at her shoulder.

Jade tightened her hold on Victoria subconsciously in reaction to her movement. A small grumbling growl tumbled from her lips but it was rather quiet, lost to sleep. Victoria giggled at the sound that was no more threatening than a puppy's attempt at ferocity. She idly stroked Jade's stomach until her hand fell still when her eyes fluttered closed and she was asleep.


	14. Risk

It was a great distraction while it lasted, but reality had a way of bleeding into the most peaceful of moments. It came in the form of the phone ringing. Victoria let out a pitiful groan and buried her face in Jade's neck. A chuckle shook Jade's chest, her hand running through the human's tresses comfortingly.

"Time to get up," she mumbled, voice rough with sleep. Victoria listened to the voice but not the words, grumbling her reluctance. Eventually, and with some playful nudging from Jade, she climbed out of bed. She pulled on some clothes from her drawer then padded out of the room, taking her time. She reached the still ringing phone and answered. Roughly ten minutes later she had an update on her father's condition and with it came the feeling of dread. Jade came up behind her just as she hung up.

"He's getting worse and there's nothing they can do," she relayed, distressed. Jade silently wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and pulled her in, pressing her to her chest. They settled in troubled silence, neither one able to say anything. Jade tried to think of a way to help. She couldn't stand to see Victoria in pain. An idea began to take shape, but it might not work. So much could go wrong in the process or the very idea could cause a dispute. She didn't want the human caught up in a fight she didn't deserve. But she did deserve to know that there was a way to help her father.

"I might be able to help."

She had to try. Anything to save her human from a broken heart. Victoria perked up.

"How?" she questioned, turning in Jade's arms to face her. If she hadn't been so eager to hear some good news, she would have stopped to admire the clothes Jade borrowed from her. They were pretty tight on her busty frame.

"You might not like it. Well, you could look past it, but I know everyone else will disapprove," Jade amended.

"Is it dangerous?"

"It can be if not done properly."

"Then what's the problem?"

Jade hesitated a second before answering.

"It uses witchcraft. An old spell and ingredients no doctor will approve of," Jade revealed. In her desperation for a cure, Victoria couldn't see how that was a problem.

"But it'll save his life," she stated. Jade nodded.

"Yes, but it's useless if no one will allow it," Jade pressed. Victoria threw up her hands and pulled away to pace. Jade let her go, watching and waiting as she rapidly talked to herself. Eventually, the disgruntled human finally stopped and calmed down.

"Gather what you need and meet me behind your house. We're traveling to the city and giving it to him whether anyone likes it or not," Victoria stated, rushing to her room to start packing. Jade's brows rose. She was as stubborn as ever. Jade returned to Victoria's room too, getting dressed to leave. Even in her rush to get ready, Victoria didn't forget to give Jade a parting kiss. She smiled the whole way home while mentally listing the ingredients she would need. She would have to find the old tome of spells. She hadn't bothered to memorize any of them. Which meant she would have to raid her mother's hidden stock. It was limited, so she hoped there would be enough.

When she got home, she went right to the room she rarely opened, if only to dust every so often. She moved aside the dresser and pulled open the trap door underneath. She jumped down into the small space below and lit the lantern with a pack of matches still sitting next to it from the last time she was down there. That was years ago. Back when her mother was well enough to cast spells. Back before she had grown weak in her old age.

Jade shook the memories from her mind to focus on the task at hand. She gathered the herbs she would need, and a few vials, then packed them in the sturdy satchel used to transport them. It was enchanted to preserve and protect the contents placed inside, just like the room they were stored in. She slipped in the old tome last then slung it over her shoulder and climbed out, shutting the door behind her and replacing the dresser. Her senses told her Victoria was waiting for her outside, so she headed out to meet her. She stepped out to see the human carrying a backpack and staring at the little cottage.

"I'm honestly a bit surprised they didn't burn it down," she commented. Jade laughed mockingly.

"They tried, but it's protected by spells. We already anticipated an attack long ago. We used to be attacked every other day until they finally gave up," she mentioned.

"That makes sense. Do you have everything you need?" Victoria responded, looking to the satchel. Jade patted it.

"Everything I have on hand, yes. But I'll need one more ingredient," she replied.

"And that is?"

Jade's expression turned serious.

"That's the tricky part, but it's the most important component to make this work," she answered. Victoria waited for her to continue, her mind open to the possibilities.

"The very essence of life. Being a beast makes it easy for me to obtain it, since it's what keeps that part of me alive," Jade explained. Victoria had a pretty good idea what she meant. A life for a life.

"That's why animals aren't enough," she realized.

"It's more than just consuming and appeasing hunger. I need a sufficient amount of lifeforce. I didn't bother trying to explain it before. I just didn't think you would understand," Jade said, her tone carrying an apology.

"No, I get it. I probably wouldn't have understood or believed you if you told me earlier," Victoria agreed.

"The difference in this case is that I could harness the lifeforce from anyone, but it would be lesser than another more efficient way," Jade went on. If Victoria didn't know better, she would have thought Jade was scared.

"What needs to be done?" she inquired, calm even though her heart started to race. If whatever it was put Jade on edge, then she couldn't really ignore the possible danger. But it was for her father. She had to.

"We need to temper it to be compatible with your father. Which means we'll either need his blood or…" Jade started, stopping when realization struck the human for the second time.

"I need your blood to make it accurate. Any other could either do nothing or cause complications," Jade told her, hands tightening on the strap of the satchel. Victoria bit her lip, fear beginning to rise in her as well.

"I understand if you wouldn't want to risk-" Jade began, but Victoria cut her off.

"I trust you."

"It isn't a decision to be made lightly," Jade cautioned.

"I know. I'm ready. I trust you. Let's get it done," Victoria pressed, moving toward Jade's house. Jade stiffly followed her inside. Victoria wanted to stop and explore the very place Jade had taken refuge in for so long. The same place that housed a family of witches and held their magic within its walls. She swore she could feel its hum around her. But they were here for a reason and she couldn't stop to sightsee. She only briefly stopped to set down her backpack in the living room.

Jade pulled ahead to lead her to a storage room in the back. She pushed aside a tall shelf to reveal a curved staircase that lead down. Jade held out a hand to the human who took it. She was swept off her feet and taken into the dark. All that she could see in the darkness was Jade's glowing eyes and the rough walls illuminated by them. Soon they reached level ground. Jade set her on a cool metal slab then left her side to turn on the lights. Plumes of flames came on all around the room, slowly revealing the space to Victoria.

"I'm sorry everything is so old-fashioned. We never bothered to change with the times when it concerned witchcraft. Besides, electric lights meant installing them down here and that was beyond what we could do alone. Could you imagine humans in here to help us?" Jade said with a weak chuckle. Victoria knew what she meant. She looked around now that the room was illuminated enough to see. The space was full of strange objects and items. It was like a cross between a kitchen, a hospital, and a mortuary.

"Will it take long to put everything together?" she asked instead of the thousand other questions she had. Those would have to wait for another time.

"No. I'll just need some time to look over the instructions in the book. Everything else should come naturally," Jade answered, already unpacking the satchel on a nearby counter. Victoria stayed out of her way as she worked, remaining where she had been placed. She watched Jade, fascinated with everything she did from heating a beaker with a portable burner to adding strange ingredients that turned the liquid different colors. Once she was done, she left the main beaker to simmer on the small fire. She turned away to face Victoria, slender brows furrowed. Her fingers gripped tightly at the edge of the counter.

"Your blood needs to be added now. I'll need to ingest it first to activate the lifeforce within then add my own blood to the concoction. I could use a needle," Jade said, walking over to stand in front of the quiet human. She felt so nervous that she barely noticed how calm Victoria was. Never had she tasted a human's flesh and not given in. Instinct told her to consume and she did. The human stared thoughtfully at her but gave no reply so she rushed off to get the supplies she would need. She was just about to open a drawer when warm hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around. She was then pushed back against the counter by her waist. Victoria pressed against her and they were nose to nose.

"Now isn't the time for that," she forced out, irritated with herself for reacting to the human when they were so pressed for time. Victoria ignored her, set in her resolve. She kissed Jade hard, hands on her jaw. Jade growled into her mouth, hands gripping at her hips. The human slipped a leg between her own at the same time that she roughly pushed Jade away. Jade's hands tightened but she didn't fight it, remaining submissive. Victoria forced her head back so that she could nip and lick down her neck, her thigh pressing into her.

"Victoria, what-" Jade tried to get out. In response, Victoria bit down hard. Jade bucked, snarling. She let go only to bite again, but harder. Jade's arms wrapped around Victoria, almost crushing her in her embrace. With Jade properly worked up, the human summoned the last of her courage and growled to best of her ability. Jade's reaction was exactly what she wanted. Her answering growl was guttural. Without warning sharp teeth sunk into her shoulder. She cried out at the intense pain, her knees going weak. Jade held her up, nails etching thin lines into her flesh where they clung, slashing through cloth, pointed teeth digging in deeper. She prepared to lock her jaw and tear when she heard a sob. Her erratic need to kill and consume cleared at the broken sound. _But she tastes so good._

Her taste. Victoria. Jade quickly let go, pulling away only to catch the human from collapsing. Jade slowly laid her down, a hand at Victoria's cheek.

"What did you do?" she demanded, tone equal parts angry at herself and worried for the human.

"Did you get enough?" the young woman whispered groggily, eyes fluttering closed. Jade couldn't help but think about the blood that coated her tongue. How she was greedy for more and almost tore into her flesh. Jade grit her sharpened teeth and squeezed her eyes closed for a second. Then she licked her lips of any remaining blood before answering.

"You stupid human," she snapped, pushing herself up to gather medical supplies. Victoria didn't disagree with her. But she knew Jade would keep hesitating if Victoria didn't push her into action. Jade returned to lift her onto the metal table. Victoria heard her muffle a longing groan and reached for her. Jade slipped her hand in Victoria's and was pulled down with surprising strength.

"Don't waste it," she ordered clearly, brown eyes stern one second and then she was passed out the next second. Jade looked down at the wound, eyes on the blood pooling at her collarbone. She brought it to her lips again to clean it up, lips resting on the torn flesh a second longer. She savored the rich flavor on her tongue while she got to work cleaning and tending to the wound. She felt better when Victoria's shoulder was finally taken care of and covered in gauze where she wouldn't have to see what she did to the fragile young human.

She turned away and extracted her own blood to add to the concoction. It was currently a deep blue. She removed it from the heat and added her blood. The crimson turned it a glowing green that matched her eyes. Tiny particles of shimmering silver swirled within. It was a good sign that she did it right. She gave it time to cool and returned to check on Victoria. The human was staring at the ceiling with tired eyes, but she smiled when she saw Jade approach.

"It worked?"

Jade exhaled loudly and crossed her arms, looking away.

"There's no use giving me the cold shoulder. Besides, not telling me just means that it worked."

"How so?" Jade grumbled.

"If it hadn't worked, I'm pretty sure you would have been pissed off by now. Well, more than you already are," Victoria said, matter-of-fact.

"If it hadn't worked I probably would have taken you home and leave somewhere far for scaring me so badly," Jade corrected, trying to remain angry. But her voice wavered.

"Jade…"

She turned away from the imploring human and bit at her lip to force away the tears, cursing when her fangs nicked skin. She forgot that her features hadn't reverted to normal. Her beast was still too excited.

"I could have killed you," Jade stated grimly.

"I told you I trust you. I wasn't wrong," Victoria persisted. Jade growled and lashed out at a wooden stool in the corner, shattering it to pieces. When she felt a bit better she took a seat at the end of the table by Victoria's legs.

"Feel better now?" the human asked.

"Shut up," Jade snipped, resting her head in her hands. She took deep breaths while Victoria tested movement on her shoulder. There was only a twinge when she shifted but she winced when she attempted to sit up. The small sound of pain that escaped her lips alerted Jade who was instantly at her side.

"Just rest. If you want to go with me to the city then you'll have to listen," she warned. Victoria scowled at her but complied, laying back down. Jade allowed a small smug smile, turning away to ready the concoction for transportation. She transferred it to a long vial and stoppered it then placed it in the satchel. She cleaned up and added the tome to the satchel as well. She was steady and didn't rush to allow Victoria more time to recover.

"Are you done yet?" the uncooperative human spoke up. Jade shot her glare.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Come help me up, then," Victoria requested, holding out her hands. Jade slung the satchel over her head then moved to locate a simple healing potion.

"Drink this first. It'll help you heal faster."

Jade helped her to sit up and then made sure the human took the potion. Victoria waved the empty glass vial at eye level to prove that she drank it all. She shuddered at the bitter taste. But she did already feel a bit better. The injury seemed to have dulled in intensity. Only then did Jade help her move. They went slowly, stopping every time Victoria flinched. It took some time, but she was finally on her feet. She swayed a bit and Jade steadied her.

"Can you travel?" she asked, already planning to leave her behind. Victoria gave her a glare to rival her own.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she warned. Jade inhaled then let it out slowly.

"I know. Come on."

It took her some time to start walking but she stopped halfway up the stairs when she became too dizzy to continue. Jade didn't comment. She only helped Victoria forward when she was ready. They reached the top and Jade pushed the shelf back in place.

"If you want me to feel better about allowing you to travel you have to take a moment to rest, drink some water, and eat something. When we head out, I'll carry you the whole way. It'll be faster that way too," Jade bargained. Victoria had tried to talk over her, but Jade continued on and she fell silent.

"I suppose that's fair," Victoria grudgingly accepted.

"Good, because that's all I'm allowing. If you refuse, I'm leaving you behind. Now sit down, shut up, and let me get you something to eat," Jade commanded. Victoria dragged herself over to the dining area and plopped in a seat. Victoria took her time eating so that she didn't gain anymore lip from Jade than she already had. True, her plan was dangerous, but it worked. And she was alive. She looked up from her plate to offer the grumpy beast a smile. She rolled her eyes but nothing more. Victoria took that as forgiveness and returned to her meal.


	15. Memory

Jade stood at the small window, watching the trees sway in the breeze. The sun had progressed across the sky farther than she had planned it to. They should have already left. At this rate they might not make it to the hospital in time. But she was adamant that Victoria took things slowly. She turned away from the window to address the human.

"If we leave now and make good time, we can get there before the sun sets. Carrying you will also save us some time," Jade told her. Victoria looked up from her spot sulking on the couch where Jade exiled her to rest. She wasn't allowed to get up for the past half hour.

"I know it's hard to sit here doing nothing, but when you were allowed to do something you managed to put your life in danger," Jade lectured. Victoria huffed out a sigh but couldn't disagree. Jade was right. She pushed her, again. The least she could do was listen.

"How do you feel?" Jade asked, walking over to crouch in front of her. Victoria touched her shoulder then sat up.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore. I think it stopped bleeding too," she answered.

"I'm going to change the bandages before we head out."

Jade stood up and left the room to get the supplies, leaving Victoria alone. She looked around the small space, her eyes falling on a family portrait hung up on the wall across from her. It was rather large. The faces on them all held resemblances with each other. All except for the young girl in the bottom right hand corner. Her melancholy gaze was turned to the ground, posture showing her discomfort. Victoria knew without a doubt that it was Jade.

"I didn't feel like I deserved to be in the portrait. It was a family one after all. I had only been with them a month. But of course, mother insisted. She accepted and included me from day one. It was as if I was her long-lost child for how she treated me," Jade suddenly spoke up. It startled Victoria. She hadn't heard her return. She was so focused on the people in the picture.

"She loved you very much."

"Yes. And I loved her for that. She even taught me how to live as a beast of nature. She used to have one before me. A man she rescued and fell in love with. They married but he died protecting the family a few years later," Jade said, voice and expression sad. She quirked a corner of her lip and chuckled at a memory. She sat down next to Victoria and started removing the old bandages.

"She told me how scandalous it was to be married to a beast. They were usually servants or bodyguards, not lovers. Especially not with the head of the household. She reveled in doing whatever she wanted. She abhorred being told what to do, what was right and what was wrong. I admired her for her strength and her ability to love unconditionally," she continued, smiling softly. She cleaned the small punctures that were once open gashes, satisfied to see that they were mostly healed. It was already starting to scar in some spots.

"You remind me of her so much," she muttered, eyebrows coming together. There was a catch in her voice that sent a pang of sadness through Victoria. For a moment Jade looked like she would cry, but then she was finished bandaging Victoria's wound and getting up.

"I'm glad she got to live a long life. The stubborn old bat wouldn't have anything less, of course. While the rest fled or died, she clung righteously to her little plot of land. She refused to let it be taken from her. I promised her I would take over once she was gone and protect it. Which is why I'll never leave," she finished, setting the supplies on the coffee table. She turned back to Victoria and offered her hand.

"Ready to get going?" she inquired. Victoria had been listening with rapt attention, mad at her own people for causing such pain, happy Jade had a good life, wishing she could meet the woman who did that for her, and sad that Jade had to lose her. She nodded and took Jade's hand. She was pulled to her feet with ease, a hand resting at the small of her back.

"I don't think it would be wise to see your father with blood on your clothes."

Victoria let Jade lead her by the hand, the free one scooping up her backpack. She stopped at the doorway of a bedroom when Jade dropped her hand to enter. It was a simple room with warm reds and browns, hints of cool greens and blues accenting it. A desk by the window held stacks of papers and books. An old acoustic guitar sat propped in the corner. Jade turned to Victoria to see her studying her room, a look of careful consideration on her face. She broke it by throwing her backpack at her. It hit her square in the chest, her hands coming up instinctually to catch it before it could fall.

"Put on a change of clothes and meet me outside. We have to get going," Jade ordered, slipping past her to leave. While Victoria got dressed Jade cleaned up. She waited for her out back only a few minutes before Victoria joined her. Wordlessly, she held out the satchel and Victoria added it with her backpack. Jade turned her back and crouched slightly so that Victoria could get on. Her arms held around her shoulders and her legs at her waist. Jade held them in place and began to jog, adjusting to the added weight. She cautioned Victoria to hold on and then began running faster.

She pushed herself to go as fast as she was able, racing the sun. They made it to the city with just enough time to spare if they kept moving. Victoria returned to walking and gave Jade the satchel at her insistence that she could carry it but refused to keep going until Jade caught her breath. She also made her drink some water while they walked into town. Victoria watched her closely, noting the tension in her shoulders and back. Jade never liked the city. The big population was stifling, and it used nature as mere decoration. There was barely a tree on each block. The only positive was that no one knew her. Victoria's hand found hers and held firmly.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked.

"I should be asking you that," she responded.

"I suppose it's a daunting task for both of us, in a way," Victoria remarked. Jade had to agree. Victoria faced the possibility of losing a loved one, and it was up to Jade to make sure he survived. No pressure. When it came to the young woman's happiness and wellbeing, Jade knew she had a high chance of succeeding. There wasn't anything Jade wouldn't do to keep her human happy. Together they entered the busy city center in search of the hospital and found it with the help of some directions. Jade stopped at the bottom of the large concrete staircase that led up to the entrance.

"We'll need ID to get in. You go ahead. I'll find you once you're inside," Jade said, already planning an alternate way in. Victoria readily accepted and went on ahead. When she stood in front of the doors, she glanced back to see that Jade was gone. She entered and got in line while Jade scaled the building. She reached the open window she had spotted and slipped inside. Luckily, the room was empty. She quickly left it to enter the hallway. On her way past a bickering couple, she bumped into them, stealing a visitor sticker as she apologized. They barely gave her their attention, too caught up in their argument.

Jade relied on her senses to lead her in the right direction. It was difficult filtering out all the smells. There were so many humans. Young and old. Healthy and ill. The stench of death was masked only by the sharp sting of sterility. It wasn't a natural smell, but one created by chemicals. It took her some time, but eventually she found Victoria sitting in a waiting room. She looked up when Jade approached.

"Let's go," she said, holding out a hand for Victoria to take. The human led the way, telling Jade the floor number and room he was assigned. Jade followed in silence, trying to stay focused. She had never been close to so many humans at once and she hoped never to do it again. She didn't let it distract her. Victoria needed her and she would be present with her every step of the way.


	16. Help

They stepped into the quiet room, Jade hanging back so that Victoria could go first. Once Jade entered, she scanned the room with caution, as if a group of hunters were lying in wait. She started to relax when all she encountered were the two people sleeping. Victoria's mother was propped in a chair near the bed where her husband laid. He looked nothing like the threatening man Jade knew him to be. He was helped through each labored breath by a machine. His skin was sallow, and shadows hung under his eyes. He seemed so small. _So vulnerable._

Jade took in a deep breath, trying to stay focused. She was here to help save the man, not kill him. She moved a bit closer when Victoria did, but remained behind her. Up close they could see that his expression was one of painful discomfort, even in rest. Victoria bit back a sob, pulling Jade's attention to her. She rubbed at her back then ventured further. She checked that Victoria's mother was deep in sleep. When she was clear to continue, she set the satchel on the nearby counter so that she could search it for the potion. She pulled it out and turned to face the Vega patriarch.

Her gaze flicked to his daughter, who nodded. Jade carefully removed the oxygen mask and reached for his jaw. As soon as she applied pressure, she was stopped by a heavy hand gripping her wrist. She froze, instincts urging her to lash out, but she held back at the last minute. She watched as his hazy eyes opened, locking on her with a focus that belied his condition.

"You. Come to poison me?" he sneered. Jade smirked.

"Relax old man. I'm here to help."

"Old? Me? Look who's talking," he retorted, finally letting her go. She retreated. Jade's brow quirked.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were joking with me," she commented.

"It's a good thing you know better then," he responded, his eyes falling closed. He took a shuddering breath.

"Father, let her help you. Please," Victoria finally spoke up.

"I sincerely believe you think she's helping, but how can you be sure she isn't trying to poison me? She could very well make it look like an accident. A complication of whatever garbage she threw together," he accused. Jade shrugged and nodded.

"It's a logical train of thought," she admitted, looking to Victoria. She frowned, hands on her hips.

"You're not helping," she discouraged.

"I don't need her help," Victoria's father said, eyes still closed. His tone suggested he wanted to be stern, but his voice was weak.

"You might not **want** it, but you do **need** it," Victoria corrected, walking forward. He sighed heavily, eyes opening again to take in his youngest. He knew that determined look in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down. He turned his head to look at the creature masquerading as a young woman. Her eyes were piercing, gaze calculative, but they held no malice. In fact, they closely mirrored the look in his daughter's eyes. So much so that he found it hard to trust Victoria and not Jade. They were both clearly there for his well-being and nothing more. Which brought him to the question, how did Victoria manage such a connection with the creature that made it so willing to help what should be its enemy? Jade could easily read his curiosity, hesitation, and confusion. She exhaled and crossed her arms, staring down the stubborn man.

"I see where your daughter gets it," Jade remarked, bright eyes jumping to said girl.

"Hey!"

Jade chuckled, bringing a shocked expression to the oldest Vega's face, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know I'm only teasing," Jade amended, giving Victoria a soft smirk. The young woman played up refusing apology, but she was smiling. Victoria's father kept looking from one to the other, completely confused, and unable to comprehend what was happening. Were they fighting or…flirting? No, it couldn't be. Something like that wasn't capable of human emotion. It was a farce, and his daughter was falling for it.

"No! I'm not going to believe your lies. I'm calling in Beckett and his men. Victoria, you will wait at Trina's house for your mother and then you're going to-" he demanded, only to be cut off by Jade's hand grabbing at his jaw. She tried to force his mouth open, but he fought off her hands. Victoria jumped in, taking the cure from her. Jade was better able to hold him down and force his mouth open with two hands. Victoria waited for an opening, dumping the content of the vial in his mouth. Jade released him as soon as the vial emptied. He gagged and choked on the strange liquid. Jade stepped away, took the vial from Victoria, and returned it to the satchel which she picked up. She slipped it on and returned to Victoria's side.

"We should go before he alerts the brute squad," she suggested. Victoria nodded. She took Jade by the hand, and together, they left. She tried not to think about the look of betrayal in her father's eyes when she left. They got as far as the hospital lobby when Victoria finally slowed down. She stopped by the entrance and held her face in her hands.

"He hates me."

Jade moved closer and set her hands on her shoulders.

"No, he doesn't."

"He does. I forced him."

"Actually, I forced him. You only finished the job," Jade pointed out.

"No. I wanted him to take it by any means necessary. If you had it your way you probably wouldn't have helped him in the first place. And now you're involved in a situation you could have avoided entirely," Victoria rambled, starting to pace.

"You're right. I never would have helped before I met you. I'd been so bitter for how they treated us, but I did nothing to change that. I just made things worse. So, if trying to do the right thing brings trouble, then that's how it'll be. Especially if it's for you," Jade realized. Victoria smiled ruefully, finally stopping to face Jade.

"Well, we sure didn't make it easy to be nice."

"It's never going to be easy when we keep blaming each other. No one wants to come forward and apologize. We would rather fight and squabble like children until the end of time," Jade bitterly remarked, turning away to start pacing. Victoria let her go and come back twice then caught her before she could go again.

"Stop. Look, the blame is shared between **both** sides. It's a misunderstanding on **both** sides. But maybe **we** can fix it? Maybe, if they could see you the way I do," Victoria suggested, hopeful. Jade shook her head, pulling away to leave. Victoria ran out after her, grabbing at her arm to stop her at the top of the steps.

"No, really! We could make them see!" she pressed. Jade scoffed, doubtful.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Every time you tell them we're friends they think you've lost your mind, or you're bewitched," she reminded her. Victoria's enthusiasm waned, seeing her point.

"Victoria, they absolutely refuse to see any possibility of friendship, let alone anything more. I mean, it would take a big display of trust and loyalty to-" Jade began, stopping midsentence when an idea struck. Victoria's grip on her arm tightened.

"What? To what?" she asked.

"We have to get back home. I have an idea."

"You do?"

Jade only nodded, grabbed Victoria by the wrist, and took off down the street. As soon as they were clear of the city, Jade slung Victoria on her back and ran. It was the fastest they had ever traveled, and Jade had to stop to catch her breath even though she felt wired. This would work. She was confident that this would work. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. When she was rested enough, they continued to her cottage. Jade set Victoria down and entered, the young woman following her in.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Jade told her, rushing from the room, and leaving Victoria to entertain herself. She only noticed a few new things that she hadn't before when Jade returned. She held a small, lightly ornamented black box in her hand. She refrained from explaining what it was when she took notice of a the slight shiver shaking Victoria's frame. She set the box down on a side table drawer then stepped up close to her, running her hands up and down her arms from behind. The human sighed, eyes closing at the gentle touch.

"Cold?" Jade asked. Victoria nodded.

"Just a bit," she replied.

The crisp air after the snowfall passed was almost at blizzard speeds at the rate they were going. Jade could have kicked herself for being so inconsiderate.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry. I should have taken into account how uncomfortable you would be," she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm fine now," Victoria assured her.

"Here, let me at least get the fire going," Jade offered, moving to retrieve the jar on the mantlepiece. Victoria watched as she took out a small, craggy black stone. From the core a dim glow could be seen faintly. Jade set the jar back in place then crouched down to the fireplace.

"What is that?" Victoria inquired, curious. Jade added a little more wood before showing the human the stone resting on her palm.

"It's a firestone. Simple enchantment combined with some choice ingredients and a lump of coal," Jade responded. She was aware that she could have started the fire with normal means, but she found herself wanting to share all she could about her way of life with Victoria.

"How does it work?"

"It creates and sustains fire from the enchanted core. You just strike it to create the flame from a spark," she answered, scraping it on the side of the stone fireplace. In an instant, sparks flew. Jade quickly tossed the stone into the middle of the pile wood and it went up in flames.

"Wow," Victoria whispered. It was practically a fire grenade. A thought came to her as she watched Jade encourage the flames to grow with a poker.

"How do you get it to stop?" she wondered.

"Water," Jade replied.

"You just dump it on there or…"

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing fancy. Unfortunately, once it's out it's useless," Jade replied, standing up to face her.

"Oh, Jade, did you only have a limited supply? I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to use the only ones you had left. Especially after all the things you used for my father," Victoria said, concerned. Jade waved it away.

"Don't worry about it. I rarely use anything. There's no use keeping things and not using it. Besides, I wouldn't want you to freeze to death. Not when we've come this far," Jade said, teasing just a bit toward the end. Victoria shoved her arm playfully.

"Always a way with words," she mumbled. Jade's soft smile brought on a shy one of her own. She loved when Jade looked at her like that. Jade led her to the couch and they sat down together. Jade reached over to pick up the box, cradling it in her hands. She held it in front of her where Victoria could see.

"What's that?" she asked. Jade answered by opening it. Inside, and ornate ring was nestled in fabric. The band was made with smooth black steel inlaid with small jewels of many colors in a line. They sparkled in contrast to the muted black background.

"It's my family's ring. It's the only thing I had with me when I ran. My second mother gave it new meaning. She enhanced it with strong magic and told me that should I find the person I wish to forever remain loyal to then I should give it to them. And you, Victoria…you've become everything to me. I trust you with everything that I am. You've already shown such devotion, even when I didn't deserve it. So I want you to wear this and know that I would do anything for you," Jade stated, every word spoken from the heart.

Victoria met her honest gaze, tears welling up and threatening to fall. Even Jade's eyes looked misty with emotion. At a loss for words, Victoria simply nodded, the motion causing a tear to fall. Jade smiled and took her left hand. She lifted the ring from the box and slipped it on her middle finger. Victoria marveled at how comfortable it felt, like belonged there. It fit perfectly. She didn't know if that was the enchantment at work or if it was simply coincidence, but she didn't bother asking. Instead, she admired the ring on her finger.

"It looks good on you," Jade commented, admiring the ring too. They both looked up at the same time, sharing a smile. Victoria's hands came up to Jade's face and pulled her into a kiss. Jade wrapped her in her arms and held her close. They broke the kiss when Victoria's stomach growled. Jade chuckled and the human blushed.

"At least I wasn't the one to be hungry this time," she jested, a bit darkly. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's time for me to head home," she said, reluctance clear in her voice. Jade hummed an agreement yet buried a hand in Victoria's hair, kissing her again. It was fast and hard, passionate. When she pulled away, the human was left panting.

"That's probably for the best, but I don't want you to go just yet. I could make you something. Anything. Just stay here. With me," Jade pleaded, eyes running over the young human's face. Her expression was so soft and her defenses had never been so low. There was no way Victoria could decline.

"Of course I'll stay. I wouldn't have it any other way," she assured. The crooked grin Jade gave her was full of affection and love. She pulled Victoria into a longer kiss, the heat of the fire nothing compared to one kindled within them. Victoria pulled Jade on top of her and she complied, hands exploring. And there they stayed, twined together, until exhaustion settled them. Only then did food become a demand for the young woman. Jade was loath to part from her, but she really should feed the tired human. After all, they could always return to this moment when Victoria had more energy to give.


	17. Disowned

It wasn't something either of them planned, but Victoria ended up staying the night, curled up in Jade's arms. The next day Jade woke up first and spent the time waiting for Victoria to wake up by leisurely tracing her features or running her fingers over the dips and curves that made up her body. Jade couldn't get enough of the human. She had been so blindsided by her. She couldn't think of herself without her now. The Jade she had been would have been offended if she was told this was where she would be in the future. But right now, she couldn't seem to care. Victoria grumbled under her touch and shifted. Jade rested her hand on her bare stomach and leaned in to place a light kiss to her chin.

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop touching me. I'm too tired and hungry for that."

Jade snickered, nuzzling into Victoria's neck. She pulled her flush against her in a brief hug then parted from her to get out of bed. She moved around the room, collecting their thrown clothes. She returned Tori's to the bed and pulled on her own as she went.

"Breakfast?" she asked. Victoria gave her a look that made it obvious what the answer would be. Jade left the room to get started. Victoria came in when she was refreshed and dressed. She took a seat at the table where food was already waiting for her. As she ate, she watched Jade drinking her coffee from across the table. Before dinner last night she had done some shopping for them and knew that getting a little something for Jade was in order. She didn't rely on food like a human would but she seemed to really enjoy coffee so Victoria didn't hesitate to buy some when she spotted the brand her family usually bought. She returned with the groceries and Jade surprised her with a hidden talent. She could cook.

Despite not really needing it, she still remembered every recipe her second mother taught her. Jade was often her sous chef of sorts when her mother cooked. She admitted to practicing again just in case the human needed it. It made Victoria's heart swell knowing that. At some point, Jade had come to the realization that she wanted Victoria around. At that point, there was no going back for her, but she still felt that Victoria deserved someone other than her. Someone who didn't constantly put her in danger. And yes, maybe she had gotten better at not wanting to eat her, but there were still other dangers she would have to face just by being associated with her. Like how everyone Victoria cared about possibly hating her.

"Jade?" Victoria called. She looked up at the soothing voice calling her name. Victoria stared back at her with concern in her eyes and a question in her expression.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," she reassured her, taking a drink of coffee. How had she gone so long without this? Victoria's brow lifted but she let it go. Jade watched the various emotions cross her face and decided to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

The human looked surprised at first but smiled and shook her head.

"Things didn't turn out the way I thought they would, but I also think they could have been worse."

Jade mulled that over before nodding. The young woman probably dreamt of a happily ever after with her significant other, and here she was parted from her family to hide out with a not entirely human significant other instead. Before Jade's bitter thoughts could fester, they were broken apart by Victoria's fidgeting. She kept opening her mouth to speak but gave up before she could get words to form. Jade waited patiently for Victoria to get her thoughts in order.

"I, um, I was just wondering, you know, what with all this food you've made me and our close sleeping arrangement if you were…hungry at all?"

Her rambling caused a half smile on Jade's face until she finally reached the point and the smile dropped. Jade's gaze fell as well, a glare settling on the mug in front of her. Her slim fingers gripped it a fraction tighter. _Always hungry._

Of course, she was. Being truthful to Victoria was important to Jade. She didn't want to hide anything from her anymore. She nodded confirmation, listening as the human's heart raced.

"Strangely, the beast isn't demanding anything yet. I should be fine at least another day," she answered. It was Victoria's turn to nod. Jade frowned at how tense and stilted they had become toward each other. She hated it. There was nothing she could do but move forward and hope that would calm the human.

"I think you should head home and spend time with your family. If all went well, the hospital should have let your father go this morning. You should be there when he gets home. I'm sure you'll have plenty to discuss," Jade suggested, averting her gaze. She tapped at the mug, uncomfortable. Victoria saw that she was trying and offered an appreciative smile, but it was fragile. She stood and walked over to Jade, standing next to her until she had her full attention. Jade slowly looked at her over her shoulder. Victoria capitalized on the small opening and leaned down to kiss her softly, a hand on her shoulder. The affection did as intended and relaxed Jade, the tension leaving her face.

"I'll be back before you know it."

She stroked Jade's cheek then left to change out of the shirt and sweatpants she barrowed from Jade. Once she was dressed she collected her bag and headed for the door. Jade wasn't waiting there for her, but Victoria understood. As stoic and indifferent as she was, she didn't like goodbyes. Victoria took her time heading home. She missed her family, but at the same time, she didn't want to see them. The apprehension of what they would say was wearing on her. She resolved not to dwell on it anymore in order to preserve the last of her nerves. It was the only way she could return home rather than turn tail and run back to the safety of Jade's arms. So she remained on course, walking almost mechanically. She paused at the door, listening as if her senses were as sharp as Jade's were. But she couldn't hear anything inside. She let herself in and stopped just past the door. Her mother and father were waiting for her. They had been talking to each other in strained tones, not quite arguing, but they fell quiet when she walked in.

"Hey," she greeted weakly. Her father frowned and her mother gave her a sad smile.

"I don't want to know where you've been. I only want to know why you insist on disgracing this family,"her father stated, terse.

"Disgrace? That's what you think I'm trying to do?" she demanded, insulted by the very notion.

"Well what is it besides rebellion? Madness? You can't possibly care about that thing. It isn't human, Victoria. It never was. For generations we've been fighting to rid ourselves of those creature's and their masters. They don't belong here. They're dangerous killers. I'd hate for you to get caught in the crosshairs because you showed kindness and were taken advantage of."

"Yes, I showed her kindness, like a proper human being. And you know what happened? She returned it. It isn't some silly infatuation, either. She truly cares for me, father. And I care for her. I love her," Victoria countered, determined to stand her ground. This was who she was and how she felt. If he didn't approve…She watched him slowly grow angry. His dark eyes hardened and his fists clenched.

"Get out," he growled, voice tight. Her mother and Victoria stared at him in shock. It was so unexpected that neither of them could respond.

"If you love that thing so much, you can run off with it for all I care. You're no daughter of mine. I want you out by the end of the day. Pack what you want and get out," he told her, stead and emotionless. He had shut down. Her mother burst into tears, pleading with her husband, arguing that they hadn't agreed on such a condemnation. But he wasn't listening. Victoria came out of her shock with rage and hurt flashing through her like flares.

"Fine. If you'd rather be an ignorant fool and refuse to at least try to understand what she's going through, then I guess it's better that I leave," she ranted, striding out of the room to repack. Her mother followed her, trying to change her mind. She tried to ignore her while she packed, but eventually, she couldn't handle her sobbing.

"Mother, stop! He made his choice and I've made mine. If he wants me to leave, I will. It's better that way. Besides, if saving his life won't change his opinion of her, then what will? I refuse to stay and abandon her," Victoria snapped, spinning on her mother. At first she was beyond furious, but as she explained her feelings, her voice came down and sadness took over. Her mother was wreck. She never wanted to hurt her, and the feeling was mutual, but she couldn't stand her father's blind hate. She reached out and held her mother's hands in her own.

"You understand, don't you? Even if you don't like it. I have to do this," she said, resolved. Her mother slowly nodded, gripping her hands tighter.

"I do, but I also don't want to lose you," she responded. Victoria gave her a sorrowful smile.

"You won't. I'll stay in town. You'll still see me. I just won't be here," Victoria promised. She gave her mother a hug and held on a few minutes before letting go. She turned away to finish packing then faced the doorway. Her mother was still standing there, wringing her hands.

"I'll be fine. She'll keep me safe. We'll take care of each other. Maybe, when things settle down, you can visit. Okay?" Victoria said, tone gentle. It was the same one used when she didn't want to startle an animal. The situation was delicate enough. Her mother nodded absently and stepped aside to let her pass. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't really reacting much either. Victoria gave her a parting smile full of hope.

"Everything will turn out fine. You'll see," she said with certainty. With that, she turned walked away. She left without looking back or sparing a glance at her home. She just kept walking, grip tight on the bag slung over her shoulder. She would only return for the rest of her things and then she was gone for good. She tried not to over think, but a single tear stilled rolled down her cheek.


	18. Return

The cottage was silent, but for the first time, Jade didn't want it to be. She missed hearing Victoria talking about anything and everything. She liked that she didn't really have to contribute to the conversation as long as Victoria knew she was listening. Jade rolled over on the couch so that she was splayed out on her stomach. She let her hand dangle off the side, fingertips brushing the floor. Her eyes started to close as she drifted into a nap, but they flew open at the sound of a knock at her door. She sat up, nose to the air and ears tuned to any sound she could pick up. She relaxed when all signs pointed to a visitor, not a trespasser. She got up to let Victoria in. She wasn't expecting her to be crying when she did. Wordlessly, she brought the distraught human inside, relieved her of her backpack, and sat her down. Victoria clung to her, face buried in her shoulder.

"What happened?" Jade asked her after letting some time pass. Victoria seemed to have gotten a hold of herself by then. She wiped at her face and Jade helped, her thumb gently brushing away the fallen tears on her cheeks.

"My father…disowned me. For caring about you. He didn't want to accept it. Saving him didn't make a difference," she quietly explained. Jade shook her head, unsurprised, and ran a soothing hand through Victoria's hair.

"I don't think he'll ever stop seeing me as an enemy. He probably believes you're beyond redemption and felt it was better to let you go than to accept the possibility that you care for me on your own free will," Jade replied.

"Well, he got what he wanted. I'll never go back. I'll never see them again."

Victoria bit back a sob and Jade held her tighter. Victoria looked away, gaze vacant.

"I should have never allowed myself to become attached to you. I ruined your life," Jade remarked. The human in her arms abruptly pulled away from her to shoot her a scolding glare, tears still present despite the fierceness of her gaze.

"You didn't ruin anything. I chose this just as much as you did. We're in this together. Okay? Say it," she demanded. Jade stared at her with wide eyes and raised brows but complied all the same.

"We're in this together."

Victoria nodded and fell back into Jade's arms with a deep sigh. She rubbed at her eyes with an irritable grumble.

"I'm done crying. Can we just relax and take a nap?"

Jade smiled and stood with Victoria cradled in her arms. She took her to her room and set her down at the edge of the bed, kneeling to remove her shows. As soon as she was free to lay down, Victoria made herself comfortable. Jade climbed in next to her, giving her space until she was pulled closer. Victoria draped herself on top of her and rested her head on her chest. Jade wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Get some rest," she murmured, stroking up and down Victoria's back. With a soft sigh, the human slowly fell unconscious and remained that way until late at night. She woke up with a start next to Jade who was sitting up with a large book open in her lap. Victoria turned on her side to see what she was reading. However, she couldn't make sense of the strange words written across the page. The style of writing didn't make it any easier to understand.

"What are you reading?"

Victoria's sleep roughened voice earned Jade's attention for all of one second before her eyes shifted back to the pages, brows furrowed in thought.

"It's an old book from my mother's room. I got curious about the possible enchantments the ring might have and I wanted to do some research," Jade answered.

"Did you find anything?"

Jade growled and slammed the book shut.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Victoria commented, answering her own question. Jade set the book aside while Victoria toyed with the ring, turning it on her finger.

"Maybe it just has some kind of protection spell?" she suggested.

"Maybe, but that old bat wasn't one for simplicity or subtlety. I suspect there's something more to it. I can sense strong magic coming from it," Jade replied, still lost in thought. Victoria looked around.

"What time is it?" she asked when she couldn't figure out the answer on her own.

"Around eight. Why?"

"I'm getting hungry. Are you…hungry?" Victoria inquired tentatively. Jade took a moment to assess how she was feeling and was shocked to realize that she wasn't.

"No."

Victoria looked as surprised as she felt.

"No?"

"Yes."

Jade appeared mildly alarmed. _Content. Full._

But that was impossible. There had never been a time when she wasn't completely satiated. What had changed?

"It doesn't make sense."

Victoria seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked. Jade thought back to the last few days.

"It was a day before I came back to check on you. I was starting to get hungry when you pulled that stunt. Luckily, I've been practicing restraint when it comes to you," she recalled, briefly narrowing her eyes at the risky human who only smiled and shrugged.

"But that couldn't have been enough, and before that was days ago. So why aren't I hungry?" Jade concluded. Victoria hummed thoughtfully, turning the ring on her finger again. She stopped and stared at the unique accessory.

"Jade, the ring! You were wondering what was different and it's the ring!" she exclaimed, excited. Jade's expression matched hers.

"That has to be it. The enchantment on it must help me manage the hunger somehow. I wonder if it can do anything else? I have to fully search my mother's room for answers. Maybe her study might get me some results too," Jade began to plan, already on her feet. Victoria stopped her before she could rush from the room.

"Um, do I have free reign of the kitchen?" she checked.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead," Jade answered, already distracted. Victoria let her go and she practically ran from the room. Victoria laughed and got up to find something to eat. Jade ended up lost on her search all day, leaving Victoria to explore and entertain herself. She didn't mind. Finding answers to her condition was important to Jade. And besides, Victoria was having fun finding clues to Jade's past. Namely, her younger years. The only downside was that more questions would pop up and she didn't want to bother Jade to get them answered. She could wait. They had time. When it started to get late, Victoria returned to Jade's bed to wait out her return. Jade eventually came in carrying an armful of books, a journal, and some scraps of paper. She dumped it all on her desk and started sorting them out only to stop and look back at the watching human who wore an endearing smile.

"I…excuse me. Maybe I should pick this up at a different time?"

The human was in love with the newly experienced sheepishness. She patted the spot next to her and Jade took it.

"It was cute, seeing you so invested," she teased honestly. Jade grumbled her clear disagreement, rolling her eyes and pulling Victoria against her.

"I'm not surprised that you would think that," she griped. Victoria reached up to rest a hand on Jade's jaw.

"Did you find something?"

"Her journal might mention something. I found some of her notes on experimental spells and potions. There has to be something in there for sure. My condition isn't very common. I wouldn't put it past her to come up with something on her own," Jade explained.

"Sounds promising. Oh, tomorrow I need to get the rest of my stuff. Preferably while my father is gone so I don't have to see him and you can help me," Victoria told her, hand falling to rub away the tension in Jade's shoulders. She was staring at her, unwavering and clearly reluctant.

"And your mother?"

"I don't think she has a problem with you."

A small growl left Jade's lips as she rolled over to fall on her back.

"Please, Jade. It'll go faster if I have help," Victoria pleaded.

"Fine. But if I see your father, you're on your own. I don't want to make things worse," Jade finally accepted. Victoria grinned and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Some of Jade agitation waned. She pulled Victoria into another before she could get too far. The human hummed happily at the extra contact. Jade pulled away and shifted until she was comfortable. Victoria fell into place by her side. She loved curling up against Jade.

"Once we get your things moved you can take the time to settle in while I get back to the research," Jade mumbled. Victoria nodded through a yawn.

"And then, if you still need something to keep you busy, you could go into town to restock so that you can make dinner," Jade reminded her.

"Almost forgot you barely have anything here," Victoria remarked, eyes falling closed.

"Goodnight, Victoria."

"Night, Jade."


	19. Balance

Jade woke up bright and early, extracting herself from Victoria's hold to allow her to sleep a while longer. She sat at the edge of the bed and waited, expecting the hunger to finally catch up with her, but it was still dormant. Jade looked back at the human curled in her bed. Her eyes fell to the ring on her finger. It glinted in a small strip of sunlight. Curious, Jade crawled closer and lifted her hand, sliding the ring off. The intense hunger slammed into her like a freight train, causing her to flinch and drop the ring. A loud snarl ripped from her throat, startling Victoria.

The first thing she saw was glowing eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs. Jade lunged at her, and out of reflex, Victoria kicked out. She caught her in the stomach and threw her off the bed. While she was dazed by the unexpected counter, Victoria scrambled to find the ring. Its comforting weight was gone, making it one of the first things she realized. She shifted through the sheets and found it right when Jade got to her feet. She jammed it back on just as Jade barreled at her, pinning her to the bed. But her tight grip relaxed, claws pulling away. Her tense posture unwound, and she released Victoria, averted eyes dimming. She held a hand to her head, confused.

"Jade?" Victoria called. She lifted her hand, showing her the ring.

"I think we found out exactly what your mother did to it," she said.

"When I took it off it all came rushing back at once. I couldn't control it," Jade began.

"But when I put it back on you calmed down," Victoria finished. Determination sparked in Jade's eyes.

"Let's get your things so I can look into this now that I know what to look for," Jade urged, jumping from the bed. Victoria couldn't agree more. She was just as invested in finding answers. They got ready for the day and Victoria had a quick breakfast before accompanying Jade to her former house. The thought of going back put a damper on her earlier excitement.

"Father shouldn't be home at this time," she assured Jade, but she remained reproachful. She wasn't keen on running into Victoria's mother either. They entered from the back door, pausing in the doorway. Jade took in the many scents and frowned.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"I can tell that your father was here recently, but your mother's scent is older. She hasn't been here in a while," Jade replied.

"She must have left after I did. She's probably with Trina," Victoria reasoned, remembering previous disagreements between her parents. Her father could get very bullheaded. Jade went to Victoria's room and she followed close behind after closing the door behind them. When they reached her room, she stood in the middle of it and just stared. This would no longer be her room. This would no longer be her home. Her face fell, but then Jade was there, holding her hand.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never cared to do much decorating in my room. Feel free to make it your own. I only ask to share the bed," Jade told her, getting a smile from the disheartened human for her effort. With that they began gathering Victoria's things. She didn't have much. They stuffed bags full of clothes and Jade ran them across town until they were all moved. Then various keepsakes and memorabilia were boxed away to be taken over. Jade helped her fit all her media outlets in multiple boxes. Books, movies, and music took up most of the space. Jade teased her about it, but Victoria promised she would enjoy them too.

Which was why she insisted on taking her TV and DVD player so that they could watch movies together. The CD player followed that. Victoria preferred the older forms of media, especially when it came to music. She planned to start collecting records next. While Jade moved her small but sentimental collection, Victoria took down all her wall art and decorations to pack them away. Jade came in to take them, but Victoria stopped her. It was the last of it and she wanted to take it. Her empty room looked sad with its bare bed and gutted drawers. Jade came up behind her and draped herself over her shoulders, arms loose around her neck and nose nuzzled into her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Jade kissed her cheek and let go, leading them out. Jade stayed home to go through the research while Victoria used the last of her saved money to go shopping. She would have to pick up a few jobs around town again. Being who she was, she learned a fair bit of everyone's job. They all knew her, so whenever she wanted, she could stop in and help out and they would pay her for it. Hopefully, word hadn't spread too much, and if it had, she hoped she wouldn't be treated unfairly. She returned to put everything away, only mildly bothered by the looks she got in town. Word did seem to have spread. She checked on Jade first before getting around to agonizing over stuff. Jade had sorted everything again and a look of interest had her smiling softly.

"Find anything?"

Jade held up a piece of paper. More unrecognizable words were scribbled across the page in the same style she saw earlier.

"How can you read that?" she wondered, taking the paper to get a closer look.

"It's Latin and written by my mother."

Victoria gaped at her.

"She wrote this? It almost looks like it was typed on a computer. Wow, it's so neat and uniform," she praised.

"That's mother for you," Jade said with a chuckle, taking back the notes.

"So, what does it say?" Victoria wondered.

"It's like a check list of what she wanted the ring to accomplish along with a simple clarification for a spell she created. It's actually a spell and potion combo that created a small link between me and the ring," Jade elaborated.

"What was on the check list? Maybe we can test it?" Victoria suggested. Jade's brow rose, suspicious.

"You just can't wait to get yourself into more trouble," she accused.

"No, I'm just trying to better understand what it can do, I swear," Victoria placated. Jade didn't like the idea of putting her in harm's way for any reason.

"Look, where did you find it?"

Jade wondered why that mattered but answered anyway.

"In the back of my mother's journal, tucked into a hidden pocket of the cover. I wouldn't have found it if the corner hadn't been sticking out."

"So, she must have wanted you to find it. She wanted you to know if she put it somewhere personal to her. Somewhere she keeps all the answers."

"But written in Latin. Just in case someone did find it. She and I were the only ones to learn it. Further proof that she was making it accessible for me to find and read some day," Jade realized.

"Are we going to run some tests?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's time for dinner, and after, we should properly move you in," Jade told her firmly. Victoria huffed out a breath but agreed. Jade tidied the books and papers then went to help Victoria with dinner. It came as a shock to her when the finished meal actually looked good. So when Victoria sat down to eat, she joined her with a smaller portion. The human smiled and they fell into small talk as they ate. It kept up as they finished and moved on to putting Victoria's things away. It felt like the most normal day Jade had in a long time. She was as close to human as she could be. And she couldn't have done it if she hadn't opened herself up to Victoria.

The days passed by in that way. Days that turned into weeks and then into months. Two months. Both of them were surprised at how fast time flew. It was easy spending each day learning new things about each other, talking late into the night. Other times they shared new things about each other physically. Victoria's mother had returned not long after she left and had taken to sending them gifts. Sometimes it was food and other times it was money. Jade could see how grateful Victoria was and encouraged her to send messages back. Jade would personally drop it off in the middle of the night. And in that way, they would keep up correspondence. Neither was surprised when they found out that it was Sikowitz who had been helping her mother with deliveries.

Days were peaceful in a way Jade never knew her life could be. She fell into a comfortable lull where all she did was spend time with Victoria in any way she could. The research was secondary when it came to the way Victoria made her feel. But just as it only took one moment to change their lives before, it only took one moment to change it again. Victoria knew something was wrong the minute she got home from a walk around town. Jade was absent when she searched the cottage. She went outside to find a trail of blood leading from the back of the cottage out towards the trees. Victoria didn't hesitate to take off running.


	20. Close Call

She had just been relaxing, minding her own business when they struck silently. For once her defenses had been down and she was caught off guard. The crossbow bolt pierced her shoulder and then they swarmed her while she was distracted by the pain. _Ambush._

She was lucky to even be alive. Blows had rained down on her from all sides, blades slicing flesh to keep her crippled. Her rage mounted but she refused to retaliate so she went on the defensive. She wasn't going to give them what they wanted. She wasn't an animal. So as soon as she had an opening, throwing dirt in their faces, she ran. Her blood painted the ground as she pushed herself faster, an easy trail they could follow. She got a few miles out when she started to slow, too tired to go any faster. Her injuries were taking their toll. She panted, heavy ragged breaths burning her chest. Jade narrowly avoided a tripwire that launched a net at her, changing course so sharply she slid and stumbled in a patch of mud.

She growled, hating how her only choice to flee into the woods wasn't helping her. They knew she would try to hide here and set up traps to catch her. She thought about backtracking through all the detonated traps, but the hunters were still hot on her heels and she would have to fight them if they caught up to her. She really didn't want to fatally wound them if she didn't have to. For Victoria's sake. _Weak._

Jade grit her teeth against the accusation. Yes, Victoria made her weak. She could have already been safe if she had been paying attention to her surroundings. If she just let herself fight back. They wouldn't have stood a chance against the full force of her fury. She dodged two hunters ahead who were lying in wait. They tried to open fire on her, but she swerved out of the way in time. She cleared a log and ran several feet when she felt another tripwire. An explosion threw her off her feet and made her ears ring uncomfortably. Luckily, she had been running fast enough that she only got the tail end of the blast radius instead of being in the center of it.

She hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet to take off again. She only made it several feet when a rifle shot took her right leg out from under her, the bullet tearing through her calf. Fire blazed in heated agony with each step until she collapsed. She skidded through the dirt and undergrowth and came to a stop face down. Her labored breathing flew soil from her face while she paused for a short break. She attempted to get back on her feet and managed to stand but putting too much weight on her injured leg caused the pain to flare up. Her leg spasmed and gave out, sending her back to the ground on her hands and knees. Slowly but surely, all the hunters convened on her.

She glanced up at them, feeling helpless like a cornered deer. Injured and waiting for the final blow. She was surrounded on all sides. Beck's father parted from the group to approach her. She snarled threateningly but he only scoffed, leveling the barrel of his rifle at her.

"You killed my boy. You corrupted our leader's daughter. You made a mockery of us, killing us off like livestock to feed yourself. But it ends now. Everyone here will get a chance to punish you for your crimes against our people," he promised. Jade had nothing to say. Everything he said was true. So she only watched and waited, brow creased and grimacing through the pain.

"I'll start," he continued, stopping his pacing to shoot her in the gut. She cried out and collapsed, catching herself on her forearms before she could fully hit the dirt.

"Have at it men."

The circle of hunters restricted until she was further caged in. The elder Beckett stood off to the side and watched with his arms crossed. Each took a turn to deliver a blow in any form they chose. A kick to the stomach or face. The slash of a knife. A simple punch to the jaw. For all the damage they did, they were careful not to make it fatal. They wanted her to bleed out slowly. They wanted her to suffer. When she was left curled on the ground Jade thought they were done. But then the only woman among them stepped forward. Hate made her intentions clear, just as the others had. She grabbed Jade by her shirt and pulled her up from the ground so that she was on her knees and their eyes could meet.

"You killed my love. For that, I'll make you feel my pain," she vowed. Without warning, her fist met Jade's nose, breaking it. But she didn't stop there. Her grief and fury fueled her pummeling fist until Jade's vision swam and the woman's fist was bloody both from Jade's blood as well as her own. She finally let Jade go to fall into the dirt without resistance. She laid there, unable to move. Her senses were dulled from the damage. Sound was muffled and her eyes struggled to adjust. All she could smell was the damp soil under her.

The hunters began muttering, no doubt deciding how to finish her off, when Victoria's voice cut through the gloom. It was loud and clear, a sound that caused Jade to inhale sharply. She was calling for her. The elder Beckett stepped in to stop her before she could reach Jade. Her fragile and broken form laid too still.

"Jade!" she screamed, struggling against the iron grip.

"Your infatuation with the creature ends here. It must die so that we can live safely again. Don't you see? We'll have done what our ancestors have failed to do," he explained slowly, as if she simply didn't understand. She did, but she didn't believe it to be the right way. They wanted to condemn a wolf for hunting as if it was a wrong thing to do. As if she was killing intentionally out of malice. It was only nature. She needed to survive just as they killed animals to do the same. What right did they have to murder her for a crime she didn't commit?

"Please, just let me go to her. She needs me," Victoria begged through a sob, still trying to fight free.

"It doesn't need anything now. We'll leave it to die and go home. You're going to come with us and return home where you belong," he stated, dragging her away. Victoria cried and screamed obscenities at him, but he ignored her. Seeing that she was getting nowhere with words, she tried a different tactic. She kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. He screamed and toppled over, releasing her. She ran to Jade and dropped down next to her. Her hands barely had time to press to the bullet wound and cradle her damaged face when Victoria was yanked harshly to her feet. Her eyes widened at the softly glowing outline her hands left behind, the marks disappearing so quickly she thought they had just been a trick of the light.

"You little brat! Can't you see that we're trying to save you?" a man spat at her, large hand gripping too tightly at her wrist. She whimpered and pulled at his hand, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Let me go! I'll tell my father!" she threatened, punching at his chest and stomach. He laughed at her but choked on a chuckle when she got in a good punch to his gut followed by a swift uppercut to his chin. He flung her aside and she slammed into a tree, grunting at the force. He raised a hand, intending to threaten her. Victoria was left dazed, but clear headed enough to see the incoming backhand. She could also hear a telltale growl. Jade forced herself to get up, but she was shaking.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," she warned, fangs bared and glowing eyes locked on the man who harmed Victoria and would do so again if given the chance.

"I would stay down if I were you and die quietly. Otherwise I'll have to snuff you out, and it won't be pretty," he countered, stepping close to shove her back on the ground. She landed on her hands and knees. His heavy boot came down on her hand, crushing it, and then it swung up to connect with the side of her face. Blood dappled the ground and she was flat on the ground again.

"Stop it!" Victoria yelled, shoving off the tree to push at his chest feebly. He laughed and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Enough, Thomas. Leave her to keep the creature company for all I care. It's dying anyway. Let's head back," Beckett spoke up, gesturing to the rest of the hunters who were already starting to leave.

"But, sir…" he began.

"We did as Vega ordered and got rid of the creature that stole his daughter. She'll go home and so will we," he said. Thomas glared at him.

"She isn't free as long as it's still alive," he argued, grip tightening on Victoria's wrist. She gasped and cringed.

"Then by all means, finish it off. Give it a quick death then come on. It's getting dark," Beckett told him, walking away. He exchanged a look with Victoria then grinned and shoved her aside. He slid a hunting knife out from his belt. He grabbed Jade by the neck and hauled her up to slam her back against a tree, pressing the blade to her unprotected stomach. Jade stared him right in the eyes, defiant fire retaining the glow in her own, yet still unable to defend herself. Victoria sobbed on her hands and knees, too weak to fight. She couldn't look, keeping her blurry vision on the ground. Jade stared at her, listening to her tremulous whispers begging for her life. She was brought back to the situation by the jarring pain that pierced her torso again and again in quick succession. The blade slid from her flesh one last time and then she was released to collapse on her side. She coughed up blood, her body going numb. She could hear Victoria's heartbroken screams and the man's taunts, but her body had had enough.

It was getting dark and her mind wandered, unfocused. Victoria fought tooth and nail to get to Jade until Thomas had his fun and let her pass. She stumbled into the dirt at Jade's side and carefully rested her hand over her struggling heart. Jade's eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

"No, Jade. Please. Don't leave me," Victoria pleaded, pressing harder at her chest, and willing her heart back into motion. To her surprise, it responded. Her hand glowed and so did the ring. All at once, she felt fatigued and weak. Yet Jade's wounds stopped bleeding. She understood what was happening and smiled, giving Jade what she needed to heal. The rush of energy surged into Jade and she woke with a gasp.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the man demanded, stomping back over. He pulled Victoria to her feet by the back of her shirt and tossed her aside. His knife was out again, raised to attack. Without hesitation, Victoria slipped off the ring. The affect was immediate. Jade was getting to her feet. Her sudden burst in energy shocked the man, making him unable to react in defense when Jade lunged at him. _Kill. Tear. Eat. So hungry._

Her claws shredded flesh and latched on, teeth finding his throat. Savagely, she yanked back and tore out it, blood spraying from the exposed artery. He died with shock still frozen on his face. Victoria staggered back at the gruesome display and fell against a tree for support, her fist gripped tight on the warm ring pulsing in the palm of her hand. She watched as Jade kept at him, equal parts enraged and starving. When she had her fill she slowed down, the hunger finally relenting.

She stood covered in blood, trying to get her bearings. Her mind was more animal than human, and she was having trouble processing how she got to that point. She was injured, but the wounds were slowly healing at a steady pace. She scented the air and turned to face Victoria, drawn by her as she always had been. The last bite she had taken was crushed in her strong jaws, the bone giving way with an audible crunch that made Victoria flinch.

She was so paralyzed by the intense way Jade was staring at her that she never thought to put the ring back on. Instead, she remained frozen to the spot, backed up against the tree. Jade swallowed and advanced, a curious growl bubbling forth. She raised a claw to run it down Victoria's slender neck, ears trained on her rapidly beating heart. Head cocked, she ran her eyes over the human once then stepped even closer. Her bloody mouth brushed her jaw and then she was nosing at her neck, inhaling. Her claws gripped at her shirt and hip, nails cutting into the material.

"Jade," Victoria gasped, voice faint with anxiety, fear, and panic. She had never seen Jade so inhuman yet also very much in control and deliberate. It was unsettling, not knowing what she would do. Jade pressed close and licked a trail up Victoria's throat, purring at the heady taste. She licked her lips and held Victoria's face in her hands, their eyes locked. Then she was kissing her, hard and ardent, blood coloring the exchange with a swipe of Jade's tongue. Victoria kissed her back, drawn in by the domineering way Jade took control of her. When Jade finally pulled back, the human was left breathless.

"Put the ring on," Jade husked, tone gruff and darkened by lust and hunger. Victoria's hands shook as she struggled to do as she was told. Jade helped steady her, and soon the ring was back in place. Clarity instantly relaxed Jade, the beast stepping back. The feeling that had hung over her was strange. Animalistic in its need but steady and calculating. It knew what it wanted. _Ours._

Jade stared at Victoria, glad she was okay. They both were. Quick and hurried footsteps came bursting through the bushes. Jade tensed and turned to see that the hunters had returned, Beckett and Andre in the lead. Jade vaguely remembered Thomas screaming as she tore into him. They must have heard him. The hunters took in the sight before them, but this time, they were cautious. Andre took a small step forward, ignoring the elder Beckett's warning to stay back.

"I had to protect her," Victoria said in a small voice, but her expression was set. She wasn't backing down. Jade growled low, the arms around her human protective as well as possessive.

"And we're supposed to just let you walk away?" Andre responded.

"No, but if you try anything, I'll make sure you join him," Jade retorted heatedly.

"We already walked away to give you a peaceful death only for you to kill another. We can't make that mistake again," Beckett spoke up.

"I did what I had to do to survive," Jade told him, readying herself for another fight.

"Of course, because violence is all you know," Andre said.

"If he had walked away with you, he wouldn't have died," Victoria argued.

"No more talking. I'll personally put you down," Beckett stated, rushing forward. He was supported by the group of hunters behind him.

"They won't stop," Jade remarked.

"Then we'll have to force them to," Victoria reluctantly responded. Jade nodded. If they thought she was nothing but an animal, then she would show them. She would give them a beast. She roared and darted forward, bringing down the nearest hunter with ease. _Kill them._

She tossed aside another hunter and smirked. With Victoria's permission to fight, she wouldn't hold back this time.


	21. The Letter

The hunters who held a long-ranged weapon opened fire, Beckett's rifle the first to sound. They were so focused on Jade that they didn't realize that Victoria was caught in the crossfire. Jade tackled her to the ground and rolled her out of the way. She was deposited behind a large tree and Jade was gone, running straight at the hunters. She was immediately lost in the thick of battle. Victoria sat up, trying to see her past all the bodies trying to get their shot at her. She finally found her dodging multiple attacks, barely escaping each incoming strike. She could see in her stance and posture that she was still healing and tired from the last attack. The remaining hunters didn't look any better. Jade slowly dispatched them, one by one. Some were crippled by broken bones and dismemberment while others were knocked out. She wasn't trying to kill them, but she wasn't pulling any punches either. It was her or them. Victoria stared at the mayhem, noticing the dwindling number of hunters. She watched as fresh blood added to the already red tinged grass and couldn't take it anymore. Those people were so full of hate and fear they were willing to die to erase it. She stumbled to her feet and took a deep breath.

"Stop!" she bellowed over the clamor, surprisingly loud. Everyone froze to look at her. Jade staggered back from gripping the front of Beckett's shirt and fell into a kneel, as if she were bowing. She felt a foreign wave of authority forcing her to obey, to surrender against her will. She tried to fight it and stand up, but Victoria barked her name and she fell still once more. _Listen._

She could sense the surrounding humans staring at her in shock and confusion. She was surprised no one took advantage of her defenselessness. She bared her teeth, defiant.

"Victoria," she snarled, knowing it was the ring at work. It seemed to have revealed another ability. This one she didn't approve of.

"She won't attack again unless I tell her to. I want you to walk away now and leave us alone. I promise, if we maintain peace she won't hurt anyone else," Victoria told them.

"How do we know you'll keep your word? You could cover for her," Andre spoke up. The others nodded agreement, all eyes shifting to her for an answer.

"If another is killed, we'll leave. You'll never see us again."

"That's not enough. You'll only relocate to put other lives in danger in exchange for our town's safety," Beckett denied.

"Fine. Then if she kills again, I won't stop you from doing what you have to. But I also won't try to stop her from defending herself either," Victoria amended. Beckett frowned but nodded.

"Alright then. For now we'll leave you alone. But your father will hear of this," he warned, slowly turning away. He was clearly hesitant to retreat, but he eventually left and Jade was able to relax. She was released from the unseen shackles to return to Victoria's side. She rolled her shoulders and stretched out her back, trying to alleviate the stiffness it left behind. Together they watched the surviving hunters gather their injured and disappear. When the last one was gone, Victoria turned to Jade.

"Let's get you home to rest," she advised, moving to support Jade as she began to walk. Jade tried to push her away, irritable.

"I can walk on my own," she fussed, but Victoria only held on tighter.

"Jade, shut up and let me take care of you," she snapped, catching Jade by surprise. She couldn't decide if she liked the new authoritative tone in her human's voice or if she disliked it enough to rebel for being told what to do. She hesitated only briefly then conceded.

"Fine, but only because I want to."

Victoria laughed at her thinly veiled excuse, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You'll thank me later," she said. Jade wanted to doubt it, but once she was home, cleaned up, and resting she had to grudgingly change her mind. She watched Victoria tend to her injuries without a word. Victoria talked endlessly just to fill the silence but Jade hardly listened. She was busy admiring the brave and selfless human, loving her more than she already did. When Victoria finished with the last bandage, Jade wordlessly held her face in her hands and pulled her in for a slow, lazy kiss. She was tired but appreciative, and she had to let Victoria know. When it ended, she rested her forehead against Victoria's affectionately.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked.

"A little dizzy and tired, but that's all," Victoria assured.

"I'll be fine. Go tend to yourself," Jade said, letting her go. Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but no getting up. Just rest and I'll be right back."

Victoria stood up and headed for the door but stopped to look back at her. Jade waved her away and she finally left. Jade sighed. The human knew her too well. She was going to get up as soon as Victoria was gone. She listened for the sound of the shower then climbed out of bed. She looked for her mother's journal and scanned over the Latin script jotted across the old papers. She had put them aside in favor of a day spent with Victoria. Maybe she didn't need to know as badly as she thought she did if she was willing to put them down in the first place. But now that she had the time, she climbed back in bed and began to read. The check list had been filled out to completion, her mother having accomplished what she set out to do. She looked them over and found all of the abilities she had experienced. She put it aside and picked up an envelope. It was addressed to her and sealed closed. She carefully opened it and unfolded the paper within.

_My fierce fighter,_

_I didn't find it necessary to tell you about my dabbling just yet, as it was meant for you to discover when you were ready to settle down. So I hid these away for you to find. I started my research in the hopes of finding a way to give you your life back after I took it away, to ironically, save it. Being a beast of nature is both a gift and a curse. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. You've gained heightened senses and a stronger form, but you suffer from a never-ending hunger that can be hard to control. Which is why I'm proud to say that I've solved that problem. The ring you brought with you now holds the power to tame that part of you. You should only give it to someone you trust implicitly. Someone you love and loves you in return. With the ring's aid they will help you to remain in control. The combination of your love for them and the powerful magic will be the only thing that will get through to you on your toughest days. They will be able to make your beast submit and calm down, giving them complete control should you lose it. It will also act as a life force transference through a link between you, allowing a gradual but constant source of life force to flow into you. This will negate the need to acquire it through destructive means. You can enjoy food or even add to the lifeforce reserves should you still want to acquire more on your own. Just beware to never remove the ring after the passing of multiple days without outside sustenance or you will lose control. Otherwise, the stabilizing abilities the ring holds should be able to give you a comfortable life free of conflict. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long and I hope you don't hate me for making you what you are. Know that I will always love you as my own. I hope you have a long and loving life with your chosen beloved. Because I'm more than sure you will find someone. You like to act tough, but I know your heart is gold. They'll be lucky to have you. Take care of each other._

_All the best,_

_Mother_

Jade finished the letter and let it rest in her lap to wipe at her eyes.

"I could never hate you, mother," she whispered to no one. Victoria walked in just then, noticing the papers first. She was just about to start on a tirade about how important it was to rest when she became aware of Jade's sullen mood. She walked over and climbed in bed, silently sitting close to offer support. Jade took a moment before picking up the letter and tucking it away. For now, she wanted it to remain private, but one day she would share it with Victoria.

"The ring can channel your life force energy directly to me. Which is why I lose control when it's removed. I hadn't eaten for days so the hunger built up in that time. It also gives you total control of the beast. It explains how you were able to calm me when all I wanted to do was fight. A protective measure as much as a way to give me my life back. With your help, I'll never have to kill to survive," Jade explained.

"Do you know what this means?" Victoria questioned, her voice laced with excitement. Jade merely stared back at her, a brow raised questioningly.

"It means that we can keep our promise to the hunters! With the ring you'll be safe!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Wait, you weren't sure you could back your claim?" Jade inquired.

"Well, I figured I could at least try my best," the human confessed pitifully. Jade grumbled disapprovingly under her breath.

"But now we know for sure that we can. Together," Victoria pointed out, trying to mollify her. Jade huffed out a breath but nodded.

"I suppose so."

Jade gathered all the papers and the letter then prepared to get up to put them away. Victoria beat her to it, taking them from her and jumping up to place them on her desk. She returned to bed where Jade promptly glued herself to her side. Victoria smiled and held her in return.

"Let's take a nap. Maybe we can have a big breakfast for dinner. I admit, I'm partial to your cooking already," Jade remarked. Victoria chuckled.

"I'm happy to hear that," she replied, pressing a kiss to Jade's jaw. She hummed happily and tightened her hold on the human. She was already falling asleep. She hadn't realized just how tired she was. With the danger gone and her love safe in her arms, she could fully relax.


	22. Epilogue

Jade fussed over the clothes she wore, smoothing down the material with her hands. She hadn't worn anything this nice in a very long time. She never cared to. Even is she did, it would most likely end up torn, covered in dirt and blood. So why bother? There was no need to until today. She stared at herself in the mirror. The simple black dress had been picked out by her human. She supposed it complimented her figure, or whatever else Victoria told her in order to get her to put it on. She only complied because it would please Victoria and nothing more. At least she was allowed to remain barefoot. She refused those heeled monstrosities, and since she wasn't allowed her go-to beat up canvas sneakers, she compromised on nothing at all. She had gotten used to being barefoot in the house and it wasn't like they were going anywhere anyway. They were staying in and Victoria's mother would be coming over to visit for dinner.

Since their decision to leave the small town behind them two years ago, she has been making an effort to visit. It further strained her relationship with her husband, but she never stopped. The first time she stopped by was unexpected. She showed up to apologize for her husband's behavior and to thank Jade for saving his life. She then went on to approve of their relationship. She didn't care what Jade was as long as her daughter was well taken care of and properly loved. Victoria never missed a chance to provide proof of that. Stories that always embarrassed Jade but delighted the Vega women. She had never been called cute so much in her life. That included every time her second mother fawned over her. But even at the expense of her reputation, she had been the happiest she had ever been.

With the help of the ring and some patience she managed that other part of her effortlessly. She could almost seem unremarkable if not for her heightened abilities. Those were harder for her to keep hidden. But through all the ups and downs, they lead a peaceful life in the city. Jade never thought she would be capable of such a domestic lifestyle. She stared into the mirror one last time and deemed herself ready.

"Jade, my mother will be here any minute!" Victoria called to her from another room. Right on time. She pulled on a simple smile and left their room to join Victoria in the living room. She loved how well her human's choice of décor paired with her small additions that reminded her of home. A home that was no longer standing. Jade made the hard choice to destroy the cottage once she collected anything and everything of value. The small town didn't deserve to keep it if she wasn't living in it. The day she decided to tear it down was a tough one, but she stood by it. She was moving on. She wasn't going to dwell in the past anymore. With everything gone, it was just an empty cottage.

There was a knock at the door and Victoria rushed to answer it. While Jade was lost in thought, she had been bustling around making last minute finishing touches. The apartment was immaculate, but that didn't stop her from making sure it stayed that way. Jade knew she loved hearing her mother's compliments on how well they were doing. It was a point she always liked to make after her older sister Trina teased her about failing at life on her own. Victoria made sure she would eat those words, and she did. They were doing great. Jade's smile grew as she stood from the couch to greet their guests, but it promptly dropped when she heard the all too familiar screeching on the other side of the door. _Noisy._

She scowled and shot Victoria a look. She gave her an apologetic smile in return and shrugged. Jade growled. Victoria often neglected to tell her when Trina was stopping by so that she couldn't dispute it. Once she was there, Victoria knew Jade wouldn't kick her out unless she was disrespectful. It was a dirty trick Jade had to admire. Victoria offered her a soft smile meant to cajole her so Jade reluctantly plastered a welcoming but small smile on her own face to mask her distaste.

Victoria's smile brightened at the effort and rewarded her with a quick kiss before opening the door to let in her mother and sister. They greeted each other with the usual exchange of hugs, Jade and Trina staying well away from each other as usual. Jade was only recently comfortable accepting a hug from Victoria's mother. She didn't think she would ever feel comfortable accepting one from her sister.

"How are you?" Holly Vega asked, genuine.

"Good. Although, I'm sure Victoria will have more to say in just a moment," Jade replied, gaining an amused laugh from the woman.

"Come on, Tori. Why can't he come?" Trina whined. Jade glanced over at them.

"You know why," Victoria retorted, hands on her hips in frustration.

"I trust him. It's not like he'll say anything about your freaky girlfriend," Trina said with a wave of her hand.

"Fiancée," Victoria corrected, raising her hand to point at the ring she wore since Jade gave it to her, its new home now being her ring finger. Trina rolled her eyes.

"And it doesn't matter if you trust him. Jade doesn't," the youngest Vega continued, turning to walk away. Jade gave her a grateful smile and Victoria took her by the hand.

"Make yourself comfortable while Jade and I set the table," she said, pulling Jade into the kitchen. As soon as they were alone Jade took the human in her arms and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered. Victoria sighed happily.

"Love you," she replied. Jade pressed one last kiss to her lips before letting her go.

"Let's get dinner going. The faster we get through this the faster I'll have you all to myself again," she jested. Victoria shook her head but laughed. They set up and invited the Vega women into the dining room. Even with Trina present, the night still went well. Jade felt happy and included into the family. No one need mention the Vega patriarch. Their talk was light and the two humans were even interested in a bit of magic lore. After all the hardship and years spent alone, Jade finally had a family again. And she had Victoria, someone she thought she would never have. While they listened to Trina recount a time she fought someone over a pair of boots, Victoria took Jade's hand in hers under the table. They exchanged smiles. Jade gave Victoria's hand a squeeze in return, her finger running over the ring. For the thousandth time, she silently thanked her second mother for her gift of life.


End file.
